Until the end
by Drake101
Summary: Xana is still not dead. The multi-agent system was not enough. They have to fight to defeat him before the fusion. Jeremy gets to go to Lyoko New characters, Aliens to be more specific. Romance, friendship, action. JxA UxY WxS OCxOC. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting the story I would like to let you know that I do not own any rights towards Code Lyoko. I just own the characters I make. Hope you like it. Sorry if you find grammar Errors. R&R.**

**Xana is not dead. The multi-agent program was only able to chase him back to where he had came from. The lyoko warriors will have too hunt him down until his hideout. They must destroy him before the fusion. Two worlds to meet with each other. One destroyed, one on the way. It's still not the end... (New Characters, complex plot line)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Devirtualized**

Yumi jumped and threw her dual metal fans. The girl opposite to her deflected them with her sai (sword weapon with three blades, for those like me who do not know about the name). Yumi caught her metal fans and took some steps back. She had been fighting this girl for a while now.

The girl was dressed in black leather, long sleeves and long pants that fit her right. Her hair was loose and covered half of her face. She wore black lipstick and liner.

"Jeremy," Yumi said waiting for hope of backup.

"Working on it," Jeremy replied from the super computer on the lab.

"Let me go into Lyoko," William said from Jeremy's side. "Xana is already defeated. Nothing will happen," he was desperate to go to Lyoko

Jeremy typed into the supercomputer. "We can't be sure about it now, William."

"Hey Jeremy, how much further?" Odd asked him. He was on board of his Overboard somewhere north in the ice sector.

"You are half way to Yumi," Jeremy informed. "Ulrich, how are you doing?"

"I got to the mountain sector. All clear here. I am going towards Yumi," Ulrich said as he entered a tower on his Overbike.

"Jeremy, forest sector is fine, I am going to the ice sector now," Aelita said. She was on the Overwing flying over the digital sea dodging cyber trees. She looked around. It was strange for her to be in Lyoko without being attacked by monsters

Jeremy seemed nervous about the thought of Aelita going to help Yumi. "Aelita, I would feel more comfortable if you stay away from battle."

Aelita giggled, "I will be fine Jeremy. They need my help."

"Jeremy this is getting off hand," Yumi said. She was dodging the two blades of the girl in front of her.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd called. The arrow hit the girl. The electricity ran through her shoulder where she had been shot.

"Teleport," she hissed and stabbed her blades into herself. She looked at Yumi as she was pixelized and vanished. Yumi stared at the scene in surprise and confusion. _Why had she killed herself_? Yumi thought.

"Argh," Yumi said and watched her hand devirtulize along with the rest of herself. She found herself on the scanner room. "Ugh."

Back on Lyoko Odd was shooting laser arrows at the girl. He then saw something silver aiming his way. He barely dodged it by a hair. He saw it pass in slow motion in front of his face. "One of Yumi's fans?" he asked Jeremy.

Jeremy typed. "Impossible, Yumi was devirtulized. She just got here," he said as the doors of the elevator opened. Yumi came in frustrated and not at all happy of having to see William so soon. "There is something behind you odd."

The silver thing came back to him. This time it hit the Overboard. Odd jumped and landed on the ice. He shooted another arrow at the girl. She deflected it.

"Behind you Odd," Jeremy warned too late, Odd had been devirtulized. "William go to the scanners. I have no other choice but to send you in. If I tell you to run, you do and I will bring you in. Not buts, go." William nodded and ran to the elevators. Yumi fought the urge to oppose to Jeremy's decision.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing she asked.

"We need to fight against them," Jeremy said. "I've already got William's devirtualization process programed if this gets out of hand."

William was on a scanner when Jeremy started. "Scanner, William. Transfer, virtualization," he said the process. William was virtualized and started running on Lyoko.

"Jeremy, I am here. I found Ulrich," Aelita said. They were passing through a bridge.

"Not far from where you are now. William is on his way. Do not attack him," Jeremy warned them.

Ulrich caught view of the girl. "So we get to fight Elektra," he said and jumped from his Overbike letting it slide all the way towards the girl. She got hit and got devirtualized. Ulrich new better and deflected her rear attack. "I am many things, but not stupid," he said.

"Jeremy, there is someone else here," Aelita said. Feeling the strange presence.

"I know but the computer doesn't register anything."

"Let me take a look," Aelita looked around. She closed her eyes and opened them. This time looking at what was visible and invisible around the area like she had done other times on lyoko. She spotted the creature. She concentrated and created a block of ice on top of the creature. She noticed his human form when he took the chunk of ice on his hands above him. Aelita blinked and saw the real colors of the beast that was holding what she had created hoping it would destroy it.

The beast was furry with an armour made of leather and silver shoulder blades. He looked like a wolfman. He had claws and human face. He threw the chunk of ice towards Aelita. She could do nothing. She tried to fly but the iceberg hit her before she could. Ulrich was left alone against both opponents.

William ran across the ice bridge. Jeremy had programed his virtualization a bit far by accident. He was worked up with the devirtualization. William ran. He was still dressed in black and the multi-agent program was behind him.

"What should I do?" William asked Jeremy.

"Stop," Jeremy ordered him. William stopped. The multi-agent program circled around him and covered him. "Come on," Jeremy was hoping that the multi-agent program would eliminate Xana's part from William without damaging him.

William was released. He was wearing white now. His blade was clean. He started running again. "Guess that worked. I won't deny that I liked black better," he said. He held his blade straight forward. He was now stronger. His blade wasn't that heavy after he got used to it.

Ulrich was fighting hard. He was fighting hard with the girl. The wolfman was throwing his flying blades that cut through the air. Ulrich saw that they were two blades spinning at opposite directions. The beast had two of those. Ulrich concentrated on his opponent. He got devirtualized by a yellow energy ball that he did not see. Where it came from?

"William, you are facing yourself against three," Jeremy said now that he could read in the screen the three beings.

"I can handle them," he assured in Lyoko. He arrived to the fight.

The girl frowned. "Another one," she hissed.

"I'll take care," another boy said. He was dressed in white. His clothing was bery similar to Williams. Only the belt and the bandana tied to his forehead made a difference.

He took his gun and shot towards William.

William saw the incoming shot. "Light sprint," he said and summerged into the floor. Only white smoke was evidence of where he was. He appeared behind the boy. "Argh," he was hit by one of the flying blades of the beast. The boy turned and shot William without hesitation.

Jeremy sighed. "There is nothing we can do now," he said to the others that were besides him as he saw William disappear from the screen. A few minutes later William came through the stairs instead of the elevator.

"I tried," he sat there with his legs hanging down to the other room.

"You did fine," Odd said. Ulrich and Yumi nodded now that they were sure that William was completely unxanafied.

On Lyoko the girl smiled. "Angelo, the area is clear," she assured.

The beast came towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Great," she said. She looked at the tower at the east from where they were. A transporter appeared from the digital sea. It linked with the tower. The tower turned yellow.

Jeremy gasped. "They activated a tower," he informed the others.

"This is not good," Aelita said.

Inside the tower a boy with short hair and white clothes entered a code, _Angelo_. He threw himself back down the tower. The girl outside looked as her hand got devirtualized with the rest of herself. So did the others.

Jeremy was surprised. "They are getting devirtualized." They all filled into the elevator and went down to the scanner room. Ulrich took a metal bar when they got there. He was determined to protect his friends no matter what... Especially Yumi.

The scanners oppened. He aimed at one and ran prepared for whatever would come. He stopped when he saw the girl sitting on the scanner with a white dress and a huge stomatch. _Pregnant_, he thought. Her eyes where scared when she caught sight of him and what he had on hand. He was petrified.

"Get away from her," a voice said. A hand gripped his'. He caught sight of the claw-like nails. Ulrich was hurled away. He fell on his back in front of the other scanner. The teen on the scanner looked at him seriously and walked around him. A scanner closed and reopened. A boy stood there.

Everyone was silent.

The girl had black straight hair and wore no makeup. She stood next to the guy that looked like a wolfman. He seemed to be hairy and had fur on the sides of his face though you could clearly see he was human. He was wearing jearns, a V-neck t-shirt and sandals. His nails were all the same, claw-like.

The other boy had black hair and wore black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, he was barefooted. The last boy that had came from the last scanner had brown hair that was long but not too much. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. He was too barefooted. He was the first one to speak.

"I am Angelo," he said. "We come from a planet a few solar systems away. We came here to speak with Dr. Hopper, I believe that's was how he prefered to be called."

"My father?" Aelita asked surprised.

Angelo looked at her with curiosity, "You are his daughter then. Could you take us to your father? We would like to inform him of things I believe are of his concern."

Aelita looked down. Confusion in her mind. Should she answer? "He died a few days ago. We were going to go to Lyoko for a last look around," Aelita said swallowing the lump that formed on her throat as she spoke about the death of her father.

"I am sorry to hear that. I was hoping I would tell him about a program I designed for the virus that took over our world," he said. Everyone in the room fell wide eyed.

"Excuse me," Jeremy said. "What was that?"

"The virus?" Angelo asked. "Did you have one? A big one?"

The black haired boy looked around. "Is there any other comfortable place? I am tired of metal walls," he looked around then set his eyes on Jeremy. "Do you still have vegetation around?" he asked them all. No one answered as they were caught off guard by the question.

* * *

**For those that my be asking about William's "Light Sprint" I thought that maybe because he was under Xana's control when he did the "Dark Sprint" he could do the same and the opposite. It was just a cool ability that I wanted William to stay with. The beings of the other planet are part of my plot line I will intoduce them in the next chapter when I come up with good names. I am just left to say that I am fan of Code Lyoko and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**PS: My pattern of writing chapters is normally once per week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend read the first chapter and said that she couldn't understand much. I did this chapter as soon as I could just to make clear the situation. If you don't understand something let me know in a review and I will explain on the next chapter.**

**I know the super computer was shut down and that I started them on Lyoko. That is what I will be explaining on this chapter along with the rest of these other characters that I put on the story. Don't worry, the story is mostly about the Lyoko warriors. I won't take the credit out of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Xohan and Lexia**

Everyone was silent. They had just started the super computer this morning for a last trip to Lyoko to say good bye to the virtual world and now they were facing beings that could be called humans or humanoids.

Jeremy spoke, "Who are you?" He was on guard thinking of their prescence as a plan of Xana. Even if he knew Xana had been whiped out by the multi-agent system.

The boy with the brown hair nodded. "I am Angelo, this is Hunter," he motioned to the boy dressed in black. "Korran," he motioned at the beast. "And Leiah," he motioned at the pregnant girl that was embraced by Korran.

"We come from Xohan, that is about five solar systems away. We came to speak about Lexia, an artificial intelligence that is really a virus produced by the return to the past program," Angelo said. He was about fourteen years old. Aelita knew that he was much older.

"Yeah right, Xana, nice trick," Odd replied. He had his fist tight ready for a fight if there was one.

"Xana?" Hunter seemed to be interested on the name of four letters. "What is Xana?" he could not recall a word in English with those four letters in that order.

"An artificial intelligence we defeated," Ulrich explained. "Too a virus."

Korran frowned, "With what?" he inquired. His voice made him seem older. Probably eightteen or nineteen but with the fur on his cheeks he could be on his early twenties.

"A multi-agent system," Jeremy responded cautiously. Aware of unnatural beings on the room he knew he had too take precautions on whatever information he gives away.

The outsiders nodded. The girl, Leiah, that now seemed weak said, "I heard a signal of that code when I arrived here on Lyoko. Just like Lexia."

"The multi-agent program imprisons the virus but does not destroy it," Angelo said. "I have been working on one that does but the brith tower had to be accessed to install the multi-agent system directly into it so that it kills the virus," he explained.

"Birth tower?" Jeremy asked not knowing of what they were talking about.

"We can discuss this later," Korran said. "Is there a doctor around?" he demanded.

"Uh, the hospital is not far away but..." Jeremy trailed off looking at Korran's claw-like nails.

Korran looked at his nails. He touched the fur around his jaw line and his ear that was a bit sharper than a human's, something almost unnoticeable. He sighed, "I am an evolution of the third class of Xohan. Our planet had three classes. I worked since I was seven years old there. Third class are the heavy workers. Funny, the more you worked the less you were paid. My family had been third class for centuries. Evolution runs faster on my planet than here. We were treated like animals. People on the planet considered us animals," he explained. Leiah stroke his hair and hugged him. "Leiah was the only one of first class that spoke to me. She was expulsed of her social class when she fell pregnant. They thought it was a disgrace to have a baby of a third class worker," he looked at Leiah. He remembered the day when they had found out. Hell fell over them. For him it was another mouth to feed on his house. The mouth counted as two with her cravings.

"Angelo and I were both from second class," Hunter said. He crossed his arms. "Angelo and I were friends since we were little. We were the ones who recieved Franz's signal and decoded the language. We saw that they were codes and when we accessed them we had access to a few blueprints of this super computer. We sent the signal back and started making the super computer. It wasn't that hard. The materials were not expensive at all. The only trouble was the battery."

"Damn day," Angelo said. "We finished and linked the super computer to the net. The next day we found ourselves with this virtual world and some codes for a virtualization process. It was all confusing at first for us. We had done the project because we thought it was cool."

"We didn't know what would happen," Hunter said. "When we went to this virtual world we found ourselves with Dr. Hopper. He spoke to us and said that he came from a few solar systems away."

"Three days later I arrived there," Korran said. He still had his arms around Leiah. "Angelo noticed me and launched a return to the past."

Angelo nodded, "A return to the past affects only your solar system. Away from there it does nothing. We made sure Korran wouldn't go anywhere close to the super computer. He did not. Few days later we continued to use the return to the past to protect the super computer from being noticed so we built this big box of metal. It was radiation proof."

"With what money?" Yumi asked.

Hunter shook his head. "Things are different on our planet. What is expensive here is cheap over on our planet. Or was..."

"Was? What happened?" Aelita asked scared of her question. She could feel the need to be prepared for the worse but she hoped it was something else. Something more smooth.

"This virus popped up," Leiah said. "We fought it for months. It called herself Lexia. Franz said that it was better to mantain comunication from distance because the virus could infect the super computer here as well. I joined the party when there was an attack. So did Korran the same day as me."

Korran smiled. "She almost fell into the digital sea that day," he said. "That was when we started looking into each other." His smile faded. "But it all changed."

"Why?" Jeremy inquired. He thought it was awesome to be speaking with aliens now. Ulrich stared not knowing what to think and Odd was also confused. William was frowning. He still thought this was Xana's trick. He was too scared of going back into Xana's command.

Angelo let out a sigh. Angust evident in the gesture. Aelita had her eyes wide waiting for whatever would come. "We kept using returns to the past every time there was an attack. Lexia was getting stronger but we were not aware, until it was too late." He took a deep breath. "Our planet was green. There were nuclear plants but the radiation was very secured. They were so safe that there were many across Xohan. Hundreds, maybe thousands. Lexia made them blow all together." Aelita flinched with pain and angust when she heard this. "Half of the planet blew up affecting the gravity and the planet's atmosphere was full with radiation."

"I was nine months when that happened," Leiah said. "No one else survived. We survived because we were inside the room. The doors were closed and there were no windows or vents. Only the super computer working. We checked the cameras outside. All was deserted. Ruins of a past civilization and a red sky of radiation. Sun rays shining pure from the heavens. The Earth started to grow hot. The only reason we survived was because we came to Eonor, the virtual world. All our families and the people we knew were dead."

"We launched a last return to the past but the high concentration of radiation in the planet did not help. We came here to help with whatever virus you have before it is too late, if it is not too late," Hunter said.

Aelita could not hold any more preasure. She got to the elevator and pushed the button. Tears streamed down the sides of her face when Jeremy got to get in with her before the doors closed. "Aelita," he said.

"I can't. Jeremy. My father is a monster. I loved him but he was a monster. He destroyed a whole planet. He caused the destruction of a whole universe of people there," Aelita cried. Jeremy pulled her into a hug not knowing of what to do or say. "They lost their home. We almost lose ours." Jeremy stoked her hair and whiped her tears away.

Back on the scanner room Ulrich asked, "Why should we believe you? How do we know you are not just a trick of Xana?"

"Didn't you say this Xana was defeated?" Hunter asked.

"Excuse me," Leiah said, "I don't want to bother but does anyone have anything to eat?"

Odd took a bag of chips he was saving and tossed it to her. She caught the bag with great reflexes and opened it. She started eating. Odd stared waiting to see snake-like tongues but instead he found Korran staring at him Odd looked away.

"So did you defeat Lexia?" William asked.

Angelo shook his head. "I was given the keys to the world. I was the one who deactivated towers. The only tower that I couldn't deactivate was her brith tower. I have to install the program directly there but that tower is a war zone."

"Well you are lucky we started up the super computer this morning again or you would have missed us," Ulrich said.

"Not so," Korran said. "You may be able to shut down the computer but the place stays on the internet. The whole globe of Lyoko. Only the areas disappear from within it."

"Are you saying that Lyoko would never die?" Yumi asked.

"If the super computer can still work even if it is shut down Lyoko will be registered on the net," Korran reassured. He let go of Leiah. She smiled up at him and fed him a chip.

Odd spoke after he decided he was thinking too much on what was happening. "So are you telling me that you are real aliens from another planet. Cool, what do you eat on that planet?" Odd questioned with a big grin showing on his face.

"Food," Korran said. He remembered when he had no food to eat to feed his smaller brothers because he did not have enough money and he would work harder for just some more but he would never have enough to satisfy what his stomach asked him. He never had what some would call an apropiate meal. Despite his lack of alimentation he was built up. His big muscles showing so that it intimitated the others in the room.

"Argh," Leiah flinched.

"Leiah," Korran was holding her gently so that she didn't fall.

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she sighed.

"Do you mind if we take a look around your world?" Hunter asked.

"As long as you do not get away from the factory," Yumi gave permission. She did not think they were Xana's plan to take over. She was not convinced with the story but she wasn't going to imprisoned them either. "Only Korran, I think you should hide your claws. Humans do not have claws like those."

Korran looked at them. "They are said to be a curse for being third class on our planet."

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

This couldn't be. Beings from another planet here, because their planet was destroyed. Destroyed because of my father. He had made contact. He had spoken with beings of another planet and brought their world to ruin.

Jeremy had me in his embrace. We were sitting in front of the factory. The water was under us. I tried to stop my tears but they just kept coming no matter how much I wanted to make them stop. Dad had sacrificed himself for this world. To complete the multi-agent program. What about that other world.

Maybe daddy did not know about this bug on the return to the past process but still, a planet was killed.

"Aelita," Jeremy said softly. I calmed down after a few minutes. At least enough to reduce my cry to only tears. Jeremy stroke them away with his thumb. I looked back at the factory to see the warriors of the other planet. They were walking our way. I stook up from Jeremy's lap and looked away from the others.

"Aelita," one of the outsiders said. I identified the voice as Angelo. "Your father did nothing wrong. I can feel your pain. I see you haven't changed since the last day I spoke with you. I expected you older," he said. It took me a moment to realize what he had just spoken.

I turned to him. "Excuse me, I have never seen you before."

"But we spoke," Angelo insisted. "Don't you remember? E-mails?"

"I do not," I said thinking through the few memories of my past life.

"She got virtulized on Lyoko. We just brought her back a few months ago," Yumi said. "She was there for years."

Angelo nodded. "I see. But I still don't see a reason of her not remembering. I remember asking her about her world."

"I lost much of my memory on Lyoko," I said. "I still haven't gained it back, or if I have I cannot recall them."

Angelo sighed. "I was hoping you would remember, Miss Pods," he looked at me. For some reason the way he called me took me by surprise. I was sure I had heard it some where.

The memories began to flood my mind. The few conversations I had when I was on the computer of my father on the basement when he was away. When I spoke with this humanoid boy with brown hair that was on a virtual universe. I had thought of it as a program my father was making as a scientist. Seeing the boy now on real life made the world spin for me. It was impossible. But then again I had been on a virtual universe myself. I had been able to materialize myself on Earth and even be a polimorphic specter on other parts of the world.

Now that I recalled. Jeremy and I never looked at the basement of the Hermitage. We never even saw the door because... there is no door? At least not on that part.

I returned my eyes up towards Angelo. "I remember. But how did you get here?"

* * *

**I know I am mixing a bit the story but these things were never clear on the series. I'm not trying change at all everything that is Lyoko and the show but I just need to make this bit here fit. I believe it's the only part I wil manipulate of the story. Better make the changes first and then continue with everything organized. Any questions will be answered. Any comments will be accepted. Sorry if grammar is wrong on some places or if there are mixed up words but I do my best to do much in the little time I have. Hope you are liking it.**

**PS. I will be shifting from Point Of Views along the story to be able to catch the story from every angle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter extra long. Usually I would take up less. I would like some reviews please. I would like to know what you think about my story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Claw-like Nails**

**Odd's POV**

This was all crazy. Aliens from another planet here on Earth. Coohool, I never thought I would see one this close. And I thought that it would be a sad trip to Lyoko to say good bye. I know it is hard for Aelita but this is amazing. And this planet, Xohan, sounds interesting. Especially the evolution thing in that planet. Does that mean that there are more different people? I won't deny that I threw the bag of chips at Leiah waiting to see snake-like tongues but seeing Korran was enough.

We were on the bridge in front of the factory. The breeze was nice here. Hunter seemed to be happy to see the green again. He even took a deep breath. I wouldn't have because of the stench of the water that was under us. The water may seem clear but it sure didn't smell clean.

Leiah put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes shut. "Urgh, this is the third one," she mumbled under her breath. She took a deep breath.

"Third what?" Korran asked. He was all over her watching her every move. She seemed to be about to give birth. How could she fit into the scanner? She wasn't that fat but still the scanners aren't that much big.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she responded recovering from the moment.

"Love, you are not fine, I can see that you are in no conditions of being on foot. You are nine months, ready to give birth," he insisted.

"I'm fine, you know me," she replied. She looked at me and I looked away towards the water under us.

Yumi seemed to be staring at her too. Awkward, for some reason that look in Yumi's face brought me to think of how she would look of she were pregnant. Worse, how Ulrich would be with her knowing that she would be carrying his son... Now that I remember they never said if they were a couple or not. They left that hanging on the same thread.

William turned around and said, "I'll head over to school. See you guys later," he walked away and went into the sewers. He didn't seemed convinced of these people from te stars. I kind of realized I felt sorry for him. It was obvious that he was afraid of going back to Xana's command.

"Leiah," I said her name. She looked at me with confusion. "That name is too of a princess on Star Wars. It's a movie I saw," I kind of linked her to the fact she was from some other planet with the movie.

She smiled at me. "Interesting, I was a princess myself on my planet." Korran flinched at her words for some reason. I processed the information pretty fast.

"What?" I nearly gasped.

Yumi and Ulrich both turned their attention with a, "Huh?"

"I was princess of a valley in Xohan. First class, but I was kicked out when I fell pregnant of Korran. Since then I've been living with him, as third class," she explained with a smile. She stroke Korran's cheek.

"Wait, so you are high class?" Yumi asked.

"Was," she corrected. "I never liked the high class anyway. Too many people without emotions." I noticed she had black hair and deep brown eyes. She was a head smaller than Korran. How did she end up with a beast like him?

Aelita and Jeremy arrived with Angelo and Hunter. "Its all worked out," Jeremy said. "I will start making papers of you guys. We can't go on telling everyone you are aliens. And I will do my best to get you on our school."

"Great," Korran said.

"With exception of you Korran," Angelo said. "You seem too old like for the school. Plus the fur won't help and your nails will also give you away."

Korran sighed and nodded. "I understand," he replied obviously hurt. For a second I remembered him saying he was third class. What grade of education did he have?

"I will stay with you then," Leiah said.

"No," Korran shook his head. "Go you. I'm sure you will be safer."

"We will have problems with her, Jeremy," Yumi said. "I doubt the principal will let a pregnant girl into the school and even if she gave birth before she still would have a problem there."

Aelita nodded. "We will have to work that out. She is the only doubt."

Jeremy said, "Angelo and Hunter will be brothers. Both my cousins and Ulrich, Leiah will pass as your cousin. I don't think there will be a problem with that."

"I hope there isn't," Ulrich said. Guess Aelita was my only cousin then. Cool, we got to have aliens on our school.

"Should we shut down Lyoko?" Aelita asked Angelo.

"Better not," he said. "If Lexia attacks then we will need to have a way to fight her. The multi-agent system won't reach this far in the net. Just as Xana."

"But we beat Xana," I assured him. The multi-agent system destroyed all the monsters and every replika.

Angelo shook his head. "With a multi-agent system you cannot delete him. I saw how it worked on that other member of your group. It got to free him completely but if he still was tainted then that means that Xana is still alive. You have to find his birth tower."

"Can you explain this of birth tower?" Yumi demanded. Even I was lost here.

"There is a bug on the return to the past program. This bug is constantly sending more into Lyoko every time a return to the past is launched. When there are many and they concentrate on a tower the corrupted data starts a program. It morphs into a virus and that's where this Xana and Lexia start. But everything starts in a same tower," he explained. "That tower is tainted with bugs. It becomes a magnet and then it attracts all the bugs from the return to the past. That is why the virus gains energy and becomes a form of artificial intelligence. The only way to destroy that virus is to implant the system right into it. In other words, deactivate the tower with the multi-agent sistem." Well at least he explained a bit clearer than Jeremy. "In other words. You only weakened Xana."

"Well why didn't you do it?" Ulrich inquired.

"The tower isn't even on the world," Hunter said. "Well, it was, once, but Lexia moved it to another place on the net when she gained access to the sea."

"Is that possible?" Jeremy asked.

Angelo nodded, "She made a replika and made that the only tower."

"What about the system that ties the tower to the virtual world?" Aelita asked. I knew well about that system. It was the one that let you go from one area to another through the towers.

"She broke it," Korran said. "She activated a few towers and set her tower elsewhere. To our surprise we located that tower on a super computer near ours. The only problam was that we couldn't get ourselves there on our virtual form because there were no more towers on the replika and there was too much radiation outside to go on foot and the gravity was affected when the planet blew up. Half of it is a camp of asteroids. But they all stay close because of the gravity. It's not much but they stay like our planet's moons. It seemed Lexia had it all planned out."

"Urgh," Leiah sighed. "Okay, this isn't normal."

"Where is the hospital?" Korran demanded looking at all of us.

Leiah gasped. "Oh, I, I think it's the baby. I think he's coming," she said. Everyone was surprised by her words. Had the pain been contractions?

"I'll go get help," Aelita said and pulled me along. Jeremy stayed back with the others. "Odd, come up with something. We need help from the nurse at school." The nurse? What was I going to say?

"What?" I asked. "Are you crazy? Do you think she's going to listen to me?"

"It is her or one of the nurses in the hospital," she said as we went down the stairs. "She is the most trustful we know and we can't risk much with Korran there. You now that he doesn't look that much human."

"Well that isn't my problem," I said. I had no idea of what to say to her. What if I blew it all up?

Aelita stopped and turned to me. "Listen, Odd, you do as I say or you will be in big trouble with everyone of us," she snapped. Her finger inches from my nose.

"Okay, okay," I held up my hands in surrender. I took my skateboard and we started down the sewers. We stopped under the exit towards the campus. I was the first one out. I helped Aelita and we covered the entrance. Aelita ran full speed. For being a girl she really out ran me this time.

I caught up with her when we got to the building where the enfermery was. We stormed in not even caring if there was someone else on the office or behind the door. Lucky us the nurse was alone.

She looked up at us with concern, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We have a problem," Aelita said through gasps.

The nurse stood up from her seat. "What do you mean?" she asked now worried.

"We found a girl. She's pregnant and about to give birth. We need your help," I beamed.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Well why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"Because we have a mayor problem," I replied not knowing what I would say after. I was actually thinking about Korran. That guy couldn't go out. At least not without gloves and big sneakers. The fur wasn't that much of a problem.

"What is that problem?" she seemed more concerned now.

"No time, please help us," Aelita said saving me from an awkward explination that I did not have.

"Okay, where is this girl?" the nurse asked taking a few things with her on a bag.

"Follow us," Aelita took her arm and practically dragged her out. We ran towards the factory as fast as we could. To my surprise the nurse didn't seem tired at all until we got to the bridge. Ulrich was there. He looked surprised to see the nurse there. We walked the rest of the way.

* * *

**Nurse's POV**

As soon as I entered the factory I spotted the pregnant girl on the floor. How wouldn't I see her if everyone was concentrated on her? I saw two kids that I have never seen before and another person on the shadows that I couldn't make out but he sure was older than the others. I looked at the pregnant girl. She looked my way. You could see the fighting spirit she had on her eyes.

"How many months?" I asked Aelita as I kneed down.

"Nine," she responed from behind me.

I nodded, "I'll call the hospital. Who's the father?"

"I am," the person on the shadows said.

"Miss, I called you because we have a problem. We can't go to the hospital. I don't think you understand but..." Odd trailed off. I identified something hidden that they did not want me to know but they wanted me to help anyway.

I frowned in awareness of something here. "What is that situation? They do not have papers, do they?" I said. They probably came here from another country. I could see it on the clothing of the children. Either they were inmigrants or too poor to pay for the hospital. Where were their parents?

"They do not," Jeremy reassured my statement.

This was going to be difficult. I am medically prepared to guide her through the birth but this place wasn't the most appropiate one. This place was filthy.

"Maybe we could bring her to the school," I offered even if the principal would kick me out after that.

"That would be better," the person on the shadows said and stepped forward. I was he obviously hadn't shaved but his hair didn't seemed like if it hadn't been ever shaved. It was all the same lenght and too thin, blond and the way it was on his face...

He reached for the girl to gently pick her up. That was when I saw those razor sharp claws. I gasped and pulled back my distance. Definitely not human. I looked up at him. He was staring me with his human-like eyes. He looked human but those claw-like nails couldn't be of a human.

"I am not human if that is what you want to know," he said. "Neither is she. But she is more human than I am," he assured.

I took a deep breath. My hand was shaking and my heart was pounding on my chest. What was this beast? How? Were the other kids human or were they not?

My eyes fell on the girl that was on the floor. She was looking at me with fear now. Pleading for mercy with her sight. She looked defenceless. Harmless. I then noticed that they were more human that I saw on them.

"Get me towels, hurry," I ordered. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy hurried up. I was going to need help. "Aelita, Yumi, I need your help here. Please, if I ask you to do something you do. If you do not then I won't be able to do much."

"We understand," Yumi replied.

"You," I said to the beast. "Your name?"

"Korran," he responded.

I nodded. "Korran. I need you to hold her hand," I said. He held the girl's hand, genlty. I noticed how gentle he was with her as if she were fragile.

"Will she be okay?" the boy dressed in black asked.

I nodded. "If everything goes as I plan. But it will be difficult having her birth here." I looked through my things. Thankfully I had everything I needed. I turned to the strangers and picked up all of my courage to make my question. "Excuse me if I ask, what are you?"

* * *

**William's POV**

I was on my room. I did not trust those beings that said came from another planet. Probably another trick of Xana. I did not want to fall back slave of that damn virus. I was so stupid that first time I went to Lyoko. I should have heard Aelita and maybe Xana would have really been defeated. At least I was free from him now but that didn't mean I could not fall back again.

There were footsteps on the hall and I knew only a few people that ran on the halls. They all belonged to the same friend group. I opened the door and saw Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd running.

"Hey," I called. Odd stopped and looked back at me. "Something wrong?" I leaned against the door frame.

"We need towels," he said obviously in a hurry.

I walked down the hall to a door that I knew was the closet. I opened. "They keep towels on a closet. I always use from here," I said.

He turned to the others. "Hey, there are towels there, lots of them," Odd said. He took a big back. Jeremy took and also Ulrich. I looked into the almost empty closet. I shrugged. Probably they have something important to dry. That big? Or that wet?

I decided I would go towards them but it was lunch time now. I walked down the stairs and out to the campus. As soon as I got to the cafeteria Sissy was over me. "Hey William, where are your friends?" she asked.

"Ulrich is probably with Yumi on a kissing session somewhere in the campus. Jeremy probably with Aelita. Odd, beats me," I replied knowing that I hadn't gotten any of them right but I knew that Sissy was furious by the first one. "Whats wrong Elizabeth? You look feverish."

"Name's Sissy!" she pushed her way pass me.

The cafeteria wasn't that full. I took a tray. The food here was never that good but at least it wasn't as the last school I had been in. That really was gross. I took my tray to an empty table and sat down. Weird, Odd normally was one of the first ones here. Were they on the factory? Why would they need the towels for?

I ate my food slowly. I didn't care what they were doing. I caught a few girls staring at me. They would just look away and blush if I gave them a smirk. If I looked they would start laughing and talking with each other. If I did nothing and pretended I hadn't seen them they would continue to stare. I didn't mind. I knew those eyes anywhere. I always used them to identify great dates.

I dumped my tray when I finished and walked out into the campus. Where to now? I got the feeling something would happen pretty soon. What if there was an attack? What if the others were in danger?

The sewers were quiet when I got there. I took a skateboard that was left and started down the track. This was the fastest way towards the factory but I won't deny that I wish I could make my sprint here like I did on Lyoko. That really was fast.

The end of the rolling came into view. The water was calm here. I went up the ladder and walked down towards the factory. I heard someone scream, "Argh." I ran towards the factory.

"Success," the school's nurse said. Holding a baby wrapped on towels. I noticed the baby had small claw-like nails like Korran. "He came in late," the nurse smiled and passed the child towards his parents.

There was a buzzing sound. Jeremy opened his backpack and took out the laptop. Ulrich and Odd were on the shadows with the other two boys from space.

"There's a tower activated," Jeremy announced.

"Let's go, I said and took a rope. I slided down to the floor. Jeremy was still looking at his laptop.

"This isn't Xana," Jeremy frowned. "There's another code."

Angelo walked towards Jeremy. He took a look at the monitor. "Lexia, lets go."

"I'll stay here with Leiah," Korran said. Angelo nodded.

"No time," Ulrich said and came down. Odd followed and then the others. Aelita came but Yumi stayed with the nurse. We went down to the scanner room. Six for Lyoko. Great, can't wait for a good fight. Last one wasn't fair. Three against one.

We descended.

* * *

**Clifthanger, sorry, I just thought this chapter was getting a bit too long to I left it there. I will update as soon as I can. Reviews are more than welcome.**

**PS. I don't know what name to put the baby or if it will be boy or girl. I would like your oppinion. Depending on the votes will be my decision.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I noticed I did not recieve reviews. I still have not decided what will the baby be. The name is still a mystery to me. I know my story is a bit out of the Code Lyoko standards. But I will be getting close. One of the ideas I had for this story was the difference in both worlds. As in, this happened, what will happen if we do this instead. And Lexia is just a form of artificial intelligence just like Xana. I have a great plan with both of them and I think I am giving much by saying this. I would like to have reviews even if they are critics they will be accepted. Everything for the bettering of the story. And I need more monsters for Lexia's army so any ideas are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lightning**

**Aelita's POV**

We were on the scanner room now. Jeremy had went up to the super computer's controls. We were six and there were only three scanners. I was thinking about who would go first. And that brought me to think what would we find when we got to Lyoko. This _Lexia _had gained access towards Lyoko. How? She didn't have the keys to it.

William was going into Lyoko too. I was surprised Jeremy didn't leave him as backup. Guess he was already sure that William was totally unxanafied. I knew that he was free but that didn't mean he was inmune to Xana.

"Alright," Jeremy said from the super computer's controls. His voice reached us on the speakers. "Odd, Ulrich and Aelita first," he directed. We got into the scanners. They closed and the process started. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Tranfer, Aelita. Virtualization."

It was always like a current when we were virtualized. I think that's how you are supposed to feel when your atoms become digital signals.

We were virtualized into Lyoko's desert sector. We fell on our feet. Ulrich looked around. I knew he was ready for any creature attacking.

"So, where is this tower?" Odd asked putting his hands together, ready to launch an arrow to anything that moved. Everything was still. I didn't feel anything out of order here.

"Uh, to the north," Jaremy replied. Angelo, Hunter and William got virtualized. They all fell on their feet. I smiled at William when I saw him on his clean, white clothing instead of his black outfit he had when under Xana's control.

"The tower is very far from here," Angelo noticed as he looked around the area. "Jeremy how do you expect us to all get over there fast?" he demanded looking up.

"Wait a minute, I'm sending you the vehicles," he said. The Overboard, Overbike and Overwing were virtualized in front of us.

"Guess you are all a step ahead of us," Hunter said. "How do you ride them?"

I giggled. "You really never had the opportunity to make one?" I asked. I got on the Overwing. Ulrich and Odd got on their rides.

"Uh," William looked at the vehicles. Angelo jumped high, wings appeared spreading big from his back. He flapped them to stay above us. William looked up at him. "He goes with his name I guess." He looked towards the edge of the big expanse of cyber rock. "MANTA!" he called. For a moment I thought he was crazy until I heard that familiar sound that came from the digital sea. I was surprised. Was it Xana? A manta came from the edge. But it was different from the others. This one was white and silver instead of white and blue. William jumped and landed on it. He had two rope like things on his hand that I guessed were to guide the manta.

"What?" Jeremy said surprised. I pictured him typing into the computer. "Well, yeah, he can summon mantas," he said in total shock.

"How?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. A manta could be called only by Xana and Jeremy.

"Seems to be a program that Xana had. You know, when we saved William we just got to get him out of Xana's will but part of Xana remained on him. It is possible that the multi-agent system freed William from Xana and unxanafied the programs and, well, in the end, letting William use them at his will," Jeremy explained. So we had advantage of William getting xanafied after all.

"Enough chatting, Lexia may do something while we are here," Hunter said and got on the Overwing with me. Well it was the safest looking vehicle. We started down the way towards the tower at full speed. "These are nice vehicles. How did you program them?" he wasn't asking me.

"Lots of hard work," Jeremy replied. "I was months before I got them right."

"And that before we make the ship," I added.

"A what?" Hunter asked interested on knowing more.

"A ship. We used it to go into the internet and find replikas. Xana had hundreds of those," I said. I looked back at him and noticed his eyes were pale gray here on the virtual world. His outfit was much like William's but it was more like a white jacket with a black belt and white pants. His guns were on his belt. They were silver and gold.

"So, why are you an elf?" he asked looking at my sharp pointed ears.

I smiled. "Maybe because of a little doll I had for Christmas that I loved so much. The same Christmas that my mother was taken away..." I trailed off.

"Shield!" Odd called. His shield was hit by a laser. Monsters. "Laser arrow," he called and shot three arrows to wherever the monsters were.

I caught sight of them. They looked like tarantulas but they were different. Something between tarantulas and creepers. They were tarantulas but with that long tail. They shot like tarantulas. Their head was like tarantulas but they had tails instead of rear legs. They had big purple veins showing across their back and head.

One was hit right on the target and exploded. "_Furies_," Hunter said. He took out his guns and started shooting towards the _furies_.

"Furies?" Jeremy said the name in confusion.

"That's how we called them," Angelo replied. He descended. We weren't that close to the tower but there were furies everywhere. There were too many.

"Great," William said. "Laser," he commanded the manta. It started shooting at the other monsters.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

There were furies everywhere. We were practically surrounded. These creatures were ugly. Much worse than Xana's monsters. The creepers would be beauty queens compared to these furies. They stood on their tails like snakes when they shot. I ran my overbike towards them and jumped from it letting it slide into one. It exploded as all monsters do on this virtual world.

Some furies shot at me. I ran to them at speed, jumped and "Impact," I said and jumped away letting the beast explode behind me. Then I started slashing with my blade all I could. These weren't that different from the tarantulas.

Aelita was still on the Overwing shotting her energy fields at the monsters. They were quickly destroyed.

"Jeremy, how many are they?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, lets see," a moment passed. "Fifteen left," he replied. I slashed three. "Ten. Five, oh wow, there aren't any more left."

"Lost my bike," I said.

"Here, take my place," Aelita said coming towards me. She stopped the Overwing in front of me. I took her place. Hunder didn't seem to mind. I actually couldn't run that fast as the other Vehicles.

"And you?" Angelo asked Aelita. Aelita smile and pushed the star on her wrist. Her wings appeared. She flapped them. "Oh, you do impress."

Aelita giggled. "A present from my Jeremy."

"Uh," Jeremy said. I pictured him bright red on the super computer.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

"Done," the nurse said. "I believe you will be alright."

"Thank you," Leiah said with a smile holding her child in her arms. Her child was so small on her hands. I had forgotten that Hiroki had been that small once.

I looked at the placenta. "Gross, I will never be a nurse," I mumbled.

The nurse smiled at me. "You have to have a good stomach for this. The nerve too."

"Thank you, Yolanda," I said her name not sure if she wanted me to call her that but prepared if she said she didn't.

She just smiled. "That's what I'm here for. Now, you can't stay here on the factory tonight. Where will you stay?" she asked Leiah.

"Uh, we don't have anywhere to stay," Leiah responded. "You know we are not from this planet."

The nurse nodded. "I know. I just thought that maybe you would have somewhere to stay. Um, where are the others? Are they in the Lyoko world?" I nodded.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

The tower came into view. This one was activated but not tainted in red but in violet. What was that? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was definitely not Xana. Angelo was first to get into the tower. He touched it before entering. He was surprised to see that the tower was solid to his touch.

"I don't understand," he said confused and worried.

I landed behind him, "I guess this is my area then," I said and walked freely into the tower. It was good to know that my father seemed to have made different codes. I'm glad Xana didn't know how to change them.

I got to the center and ascended to the second level of the tower. The screen appeared when I got there. I started my so practived process. AELITA, the screen said. CODE, LYOKO. The tower was deactivated.

"Good job," Jeremy said.

"I will go meet the others," I said. "Don't bring us in just yet." I stood at the edge of the second level and left myself fall down to the first level. Towers never let you fall hard down. Gravity wasn't a problem inside them.

I walked out.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

Aelita had just came out of the tower. Angelo nodded at her. He looked at the tower. The color had changed. Hunter was speaking with Ulrich. I sat on my Overboard waiting for something to happen.

"Is it all right?" Aelita asked Angelo.

He shook his head and sighed. "Lexia found you. She came to Earth. The worse is expected now."

"But you could give us your anti-virus and we could insert it on Lyoko for protection," Aelita replied.

"Not so, Lexia has gained power again and this time it is worse. She can break through security. Your multi-agent system should have worked at least as a barrier to Lexia. If she is here then that means that she could surpass what we thought of here. In other words, she became stronger somehow," Angelo explained.

"Maybe by replikas. Wait, I have a scanning program for replikas. Lets see. I just have to program it to look for Lexia. I can use the codes from the tower scanner and its starting. Do you want me to bring you in?" Jeremy asked.

"Not yet. I want to explore this new world here. I have only been here for not more than two or three hours. I do not believe this and the ice sector are the only ones you have?" Hunter said.

"Mountain sector, forest and another one that would be the core," I replied.

"Look, what's that?" Ulrich asked pointing with his blade towards some weird creatures coming our way.

"And what's that behind them?" William asked. He was still over his manta. He seemed to like being on them.

Hunter turned and gasped in astonishment. "Meiah," he said.

"Leiah?" I asked. But Leiah was giving birth when we came here.

"Not Leiah, Meiah," Angelo said.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

I was typing into the computer to get a closer look at what was happening. There was another person in there apart from the others. And some weird monsters that weren't furies. The elevator's door opened and Yumi came into the room.

She walked towards me. "How are they doing?"

"They deactivated the tower but there is another person there. I can read it on the screen but I can't identify it. Uh, Yumi, I'll be sending you in. I think they will need you. Go to the scanner," I ordered. She didn't hesitate a second. I started Yumi as a delayed virtualization and typed in another code trying to figure out a way so that if Angelo and Hunter were devirtualized they could come out into our scanners instead of the ones in their planet.

Yumi got virtualized pretty close. "Go north. They aren't that far. Turn left on the bridge and you will get to see them," I directed.

"On it," Yumi replied. I could see her running.

"Jeremy, its Meiah who is coming," Angelo said.

"Is that Leiah's sister?" I asked.

"No, its actually her servant. Or she used to be so. She's under Lexia's control now. She was the last one to get into our group," he informed. I could clearly see the scene though I would have liked some visuals. There were five monsters along with Meiah.

I nodded, "So the same story happened on your planet. Seems like fate."

"In our world destiny is a very much used word. Its as much curse as blessing," Hunter said.

"Watch out with her fire," Angelo warned.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I was running on the desert sector. The nurse had told me that maybe I should help. She already knew a lot about Lyoko and the other world. I think she understood just fine and didn't freak out by this.

I threw my metal fan when I saw some creepy creatures with six legs that looked like a cross between the kankerlots and the tarantulas. My fan got all the way towards one and hit it right on the target. The monster screamed before exploding. That's when I saw her. A girl with red hair loose and a black leather suit with high-heel boots. She stooped and looked at me. She took out her long whip. Great. First it was Elektra and now its Catwoman.

I saw something white on the floor like smoke. William appeared at my side. A gray manta attacked from the opposite side. "Hey Yumi, you look in danger," he mocked.

I frowned at him. "Watch out, you still don't have much practice," I warned him.

"You don't have my advantages," he raised his hand. "MANTA!" Three more mantas came from the digital sea. All of them white and silver. They stated attacking the creatures.

"What are these things?" I asked pointing at the creatures besides Catwoman.

"Gornets," Hunter said shooting at the monsters. One of them stood up in two legs and started shooting our way. I deflected them with my fans. Willam didn't have to move his sword much. That thing was huge. I have no idea of how he came handle it. Hunter jumped to dodge the attack.

"Angelo, get out of here," Hunter shouted.

Angelo went into the tower. Why did he have to run?

* * *

**Odd's POV**

"Shield," I got into the tower. Angelo was in there.

"I need to get away from here," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Can't you just attack?"

He shook his head. "That is the problem. I can but I would get everyone devirtualized here," he said.

I didn't have time for esplinations. Fun was outside. "Angelo, go to the edge and let yourself fall. That will take you to another sector," I said running out to the battle. There was only the girl with the whip left.

I shot a laser arrow. She used her whip to deflect it. Wow, she was good. She aimed her whip towards Ulrich and got hold of his blades. She threw them at Aelita.

"Ah," Aelita got devirtualized on the air.

"Hey," I said and started running towards her. She moved her whip towards me. I swiftly dodged it. When I was getting close and was ready to shoot my arrow she raised her hand and threw fire towards me.

I found myself on the scanners staring at Aelita.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

"Angelo, why did you run?" I asked. He was on the forest sector.

"I know why I do," he said running through the sector. He got into a tower.

"I need a code to be able to program you guys to come into our factory when you get devirtualizded," I said.

"I will give it to you now," he said. I opened a window where I saw him and I was sure he saw me. He was working through the programs. "You know that is easier to work with the programs here on the virtual worlds than on the computer? Here everything is just play with the blocks. Sending it."

"I'll bring you in after this. You have company outside," I said.

"Actually I would like to take care of that. He ran out of the tower. A second later the screen did not read anything but just the presence of Angelo.

The program was finished. "I will bring you in now," I said. I started the devirtualization program. Odd and Aelita were already besides me.

"This sucks," Odd said. "I was about to shoot her when she threw that fire thing at me."

"Jeremy, I don't have my blades," Ulrich said from Lyoko. Everything is fire here.

"Good timing," I smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

This was was getting off hand. I was dodging her whip however I could. Jeremy spoke, "Ulrich, call lightning."

"What?" I asked jumping and practically dancing. The whip was everywhere.

"Its a little something I programed you," he replied.

"Okay," I said. "Lightning!" I raised my hand and bolt hit from the sky of Lyoko. The energy was too strong on my hand. I had to let it out. I reached forward towards the girl. "Urgh," I launched the electricity towards her.

The bolt was all absorbed by her. "Argh," she said in a double voice. It was obvious it was this Lexia. She moved her hand and was surrounded by flames. How could she be in there?

"Phyrokinesis?" Jeremy asked from the super computer. "It can't be. Yumi, I think you can help now. Blow with your fan as hard as you can."

I recovered from the lightning bolt. It had tired me out. "Jeremy, I can't hold here more longer." I looked at a manta wishing it would shoot me. Not that I was giving up but I just felt so weak and without my blades I was useless. Another bolt of lightning that I called and I would be devirtualized after it.

Yumi waved her fan. It was as if a storm was left loose on the area. The gust of wind was inmense. I was thrown off my feet. The reason I didn't fall into the digital sea was that a manta came to my rescue. It took me towards William.

"Be careful," he said in a mocking tone. "You will fall."

"Shut up," I hissed and noticed the flames were nowhere. The Meiah, had recovered from the bolt of lighting. I called another one and shot it towards the girl. She was pushed all the way to the edge of the expanse. She was weak now. Probably her life points had diminushed to less than twenty.

She smiled our way and rolled herself into the digital sea. I was waiting for the light to come up saying that she had been lost in it but nothing. Just like William when he was under Xana's control. I saw as my hand got devirtualized.

"Okay, I'll bring you in," I heard Jeremy say. "You did great..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I actually planned this all out and thought that maybe some new programs would come in use and about William I thought it would be good to give him some help since he is still not that acurate with the sword.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jonny 1989 thank you for your review and Yumiulrichlovers too. I don't think I gave her a public thanks for her review on the other chapters. I guess it was because she was besides me when she said she wanted to be my first reviewer.**

**Wrote this chapter thinking about how to put the part of the baby. I hope everyone is okay with the genere and the name. I will write the next chapter after I update on my other story. Anyway, a little of everything in this chapter. A little kiss and Odd's stomach. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Quarter of Silver**

**Yumi's POV**

We were all on the elevator. The mission was a success. Jeremy said that it would take time for the scann to detect anything. We were now going for something to eat. We have been saving money since long ago so right now we could go out and eat something. It was already past lunch time. The only one I know ate today something was William. He was bragging about how he takes care of Sissi so naturally.

We were on the front now. Leiah was lying down with her baby on hands. Her head was resting on Korran's chest. He had his back against the wall. I looked around for Yolanda but I didn't see her.

"Where is the nurse?" I asked Leiah.

She smiled at her child, "She said she could go get her car. She will let me stay on her house for a few nights. Korran can't go, though. She said that her husband may feel uncomfortable of having Korran there." She smiled, "Guess she thinks he will be intimidated by Korran's size."

"That's great," Aelita said. She looked at Korran, "Don't worry, I know Yolanda and she takes well care of her patients."

"She said she would bring the papers for our baby. I think he will be a legal human," Korran said.

"Well that will be a paper less I have to do," Jeremy said. "Come on Aelita, I need your help."

"There's a fast food near here, We'll just take the things to go and come back here, can you wait?" Odd asked them. They nodded. We started walking. William came with us. I doubt he wants to stay there with the aliens. He is still a little scared of being Xanafied again. Jeremy and Aelita went to the sewers. I believe they are going to make the papers.

The fast food restaurant wasn't that far. We got there and made a short line. Jeremy had given us his money and Aelita had too. I started calculating. William gave the most. You could say he was rich when he took out one of his twenty dollar bills and gave it to me. He had like six of those.

We bought a lot and took the seven bags. It would seem like an exageration but it wasn't so. This was just a little. We walked back to the factory. There was a car parked on front. Yolanda was inside when we got to the doors.

"So cute," she said. "Even if he has these claw like nails."

Korran smirked, "My curse."

"Don't say that," Yolanda said. "Its not a curse. Just a mutation, uh, evolution of your kind. Do not worry about that. If he uses gloves he won't be noticed."

"And he's going to use them always?" Korran asked looking down at his son. It was a baby boy.

"I got this for him," Yolanda said. She gave them a newly buyed baby pijama. It was blue.

Leiah smiled. "Oh, thank you."

"And this for you, Korran," she gave Korran a pair of black, leather gloves.

He smiled, "Thank you," he said and put on the gloves. They fit him just right.

"So, when will Leiah be at the academy?" Angelo asked.

"In a month, just to make sure she's alright. She's not from this planet so I do not know how it works for her for sure. So its better to give her some time," Yolanda replied.

"Uh, don't you think you should get new clothes?" Ulrich asked. "You can't go arroud with those clothes... Well, Hunter is fine except he has no shoes."

"That last attack of Lexia took us by surprise," Hunter said looking at his bare feet.

This was going to be hard. I looked down at Leiah, "You decided the name?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Xohan," she said. I nodded. I understood why she wanted that name for her child. It was because of their world and the ones they loved back there.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

Jeremy was frantic on his room. He was typing on his computer fast. Running through the same papers he had filled up for me. This time there were different origins. After he finished he printed them out. The papers all looked like copies. She stood there and started entering on the system. Then after a few minutes when I was looking at the birth certificates he turned towards me.

"I just entered on the system and wrote your name on the Canada records. No traces left," he said. "I'm making sure what happended that other time won't happen again."

I smiled at him. "You do a lot," I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched as he blushed. He looked so cute when he did so. I giggled and walked out of the room. We had been here an hour and a half now.

Jeremy came out of his room. He seemed to be happy but at the same time in shock. Too much has happened today and we hadn't finished. Thank goodness we had the rest of the day free.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

Korran at his chese burger and half of his fries. He drank half of his soda and looked at what was left of his food. "I don't understand," he said. "I can't eat anymore."

"Means your full," Yumi said with a smile.

He smiled and said, "Well if this means I'm full I wouldn't mind feeling this way all the time. I think I won't eat anything until tomorrow at noon."

I stopped chewing and swallowed. "Tomorrow at noon? I eat all this and in three hours I will be barking for more."

"Because you have an endless stomach," Ulrich said. "So how many times a day you ate on your planet?"

Korran shrugged, "The normal. once a day," he said. "Leiah, had to get used to it when she came to live with me. I had to work out myself to be able to pay the extra food she ate. After all she was my responsability." Leiah had gone with Yolanda a few minutes ago. Korran had carried her until the car.

"That's not normal for us," William said. "We are constantly eating." I guess he was gaining trust on the new ones but you could still see that he was on guard.

Jeremy and Aelita came running. "We finished the papers. Now all we have to do is just make some calls from the super computer and we are all set. Since its only Angelo and Hunter for now then we will be fine. Then we are going to work with Leiah.

"Thank you," Angelo said politely. Okay, this guy seems like Aelita when we discovered Lyoko. So polite and looking through the words as he spoke like a robot.

"You will maybe take classes with Yumi, maybe with William, either way it's okay," Jeremy said. "You two, as I said, will pass as my cousins. I'll go make the calls." Jeremy jumped and took hold of a rope and slided down. Hunter and Angelo decided to follow him.

We finished eating and put the garbage on the bags. Ulrich walked out to throw it at the nearest trash can. We waited.

"Korran, Jeremy made papers for you too," Aelita said. "You are from England, that's a country that speaks English. We sorted out that if you don't have the accent you say that you lived in New York for three years and then Spain and then you came here about two years ago. That way you could get a work somewhere. What is your grade of education?"

Korra closed his eyes and leaned back against the way. "I never went to school. Only second and first class have those privileges. My mom did teach me how to read and write in our language but I just used the reading to get arround. Reading contracts and all those things. The best deal I got was to work for a quarter an hour. For me that was average. My goal was to have a work that would pay me two quarters. Actually it was a quarter of silver. That was cheap. A quarter of gold, for me, would be like you finding a hundred dollar bill," he explained.

"Wow, that's cheap. But here a quarters are made of metal, not silver," I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Here, the government has given the quarter a monetary value, not on Xohan. The quarter of gold was like the size of a penny, square and thin like a quarter. I recieved ten of those every day, sometimes twelve. For us a quarter of gold is ten quarters of silver. Make your count. Second class recieve four quarters of silver per hour. They completed the quarter of gold in two hours and a half. In change I had to be all day working. It was the only thing unfair of the government ruling Xohan. It was all a system of governments. Leiah was daughter of our King. I was the one who provocated the disgrace in their family. When Leiah came to live with me things got worse. People wanted to help but they were afraid that the King would do something to them for helping us. The King had condemned us. The jobs I had from then on were worse. One quarter of silver per hour but the jobs were harder.

Always in construction. Second class got to be tending stores and those things of comertials. The first class got to rule over everyone and sit on offices for all day long doing barely anything. Teachers were second class as well. The first class, though, had first class teachers. You know," Korran sighed. "I can tell you all the flaws of the govenment of Xohan and we would never finish. I once thought that maybe if I brought my family to Eonor and stayed there for ever we could be happy. Without ever getting hungry on the virtual world or anything. Living there, despite Lexia's precense I think we would live okay there. I wish I had gone on with that idea. Maybe I still had my younger brothers and my mother still around. Maybe they would have been help on something. Maybe not, but it would be good to have them around now." Korran looked up at the ceiling. "At least I still have Leiah and my child, Xohan," he smiled at the name. "I don't want the same to happen here. That's the reason I'm here. I will help you all fight, against Lexia, against Xana. Xana, is he male?"

"We guess," Ulrich said.

Korran frowned, deep in thought. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Lexia is female, is it possible for they to produce a child?" he asked.

Aelita shook her head. "To produce a child you would need sexual organs. Programs do not have those unless they are installed. And if Xana or Lexia wanted a child they would have already made a clone if them, like the cells when they devide," she explained. "If they find a way then they should have met. I do not think they have."

Korran nodded. "I was just curious," he stood up.

"Did you learn to count?" Yumi asked him.

He smiled. "Leiah, showed me how to when we were stuck in Xohan. The only one at home that knew how to count was mom. She was the only one who went to buy food," he explained. "Uh, I'm going down. Its about time I go back to Lyoko. I will be on a tower if someone needs me." He jumped off the edge, he didn't even take hold of a rope. He just jumped... and landed on his feet without a problem. He kept walking to the elevator.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

I sighed when I finished the call. Right now I was ready to go. I was tired. Angelo and Hunter would spend two nights here in the factory before they could go to school. We had to buy them clothes too. Apropiate ones. I had about fifteen dollars on savings. We needed more. I hope the others have savings. We will have to donate to the cause.

We were about to go up when the elevator opened and Korran stood there. "I think I should be heading towards Lyoko to stay for the night," he said.

I nodded. "Hunter and Angelo will keep you company for a few nights," I replied. "Um, go to the scanners. I will start the virtualization as soon as you get there." They nodded and got to the elevator with Korran. The system said the elevator had gotten to the lower level. I sighed and started the virtualization process. "Scanner, Angelo. Scanner, Hunter. Scanner, Korran. Transfer, Angelo. Transfer, Hunter. Transfer, Korran. Virtualization." The screen read them on Lyoko the next few seconds.

"We are okay," Angelo said. "There are lots of rocks around."

"That's the mountain sector," I replied. "There is a tower soulth. You should see it from where you are. Go to it."

"Thanks but I need to run a check on Xohan to see if this Xana has found it or not. Korran, go to the tower. Hunter, stay with Korran," Angelo ordered.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"I am," Angelo said. "Jeremy, thanks. I'll be gone for an hour or so. It's fast when you go on a transporter through the net. I will be back in an hour. Thank you for what you are doing for us."

I nodded. "You're welcome. I'll be going now." I took the earphone off and sighed. I took a last look at the super computer and walked towards the elevator to wait for it to come. Wonder what will happen now. He says Xana still isn't eliminated. I don't know what to think about this so I just think of one thing. How to explain the principal about my _new cousins_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I took a bit too long to update but I had some trouble with my spare time for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Clothes**

**Aelita's POV**

I was shopping with Yumi. We were on the mall. We were guessing sizes. I knew that Hunter liked black and Angelo blue but Korran would be a trouble. We started down the stores. When we were on the third I saw a white dress just like the one Leiah had. I remembered she would go to school too in a month. I told Yumi and we decided to buy the dress. It was on special for ten dollars so we were happy about that. We had to buy everything cheap. We only had two hundred fifty three to spend. Which one hundred twenty were donated by William. Where does he get so much money?

We bought five black jeans for Hunter, five blue ones for Angelo and five for Korran. Those took us the most money. Jeans are always expensive. Then we went on to buy the shirts on another store. We found them all and by the end of our shopping we had eight dollars and fifty three cents. Yumi and I decided that we deserved ice cream for our work. We made the line and bought the ice cream. Yumi had mint and I had strawberry. We sat at a table and started laughing as we talked about the different dresses we saw through the stores but we couldn't buy. Yumi said that she thought about using as sell money to have enough at the end to buy one but she thought against it. I told her I had the same problem.

"You know, this is the first time I come shopping," I said to Yumi. "My father almost never went to the stores and when he went he told me to stay back at home studing. I took independent courses and my father helped me out. He wasn't ever convinced about the government's way of teaching."

Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Wow, so you didn't have friends?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Only my dolls and well, Angelo, I quite remember him better now. We spoke through my father's computer. I thought it was one of my father's inventions, you know, I was aware dad was a scientist that wanted to revolutionate the world with his technology. We spoke just a few times. It was enough to last on my memories," I said. I sighed. My past life was still between blurs and shadows but I was glad something I have on my memory that I can see clearly.

"So, do you think they will like these?" she asked.

"I know they will," I said cheerfully. "I just hope Korran fits into his shoes. We had a hard time guessing his size."

"Yeah, with his new shoes and the gloves he could pass as a human and find a job," she replied with a smile.

I smirked, "Just hope he gets here what he wanted. I kind of feel sorry for him. You know, his world just seems so different from this one. I hope this world doesn't turn out to be worse for him."

"I hope."

We sighed together, then we started to laugh.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

Odd, Ulrich, William and I were waiting for the girls to arrive. It was almost three. That was four hours since they left for shopping. We were at the school's gate. We smiled when we saw them come. "Its about time," Odd said. "Do you know what have we done here? Nothing."

"Calm down Odd," Yumi said. "We were only out for four hours. Don't you spend more time without us when you're sleeping?"

"But sleeping helps pass the time," Odd complained.

Aelita giggled, "You know, Odd, there were lots of pretty girls around the mall that you missed."

"WHAT? Okay, next time you're taking me with you," he said. We all laughed.

"Hey, Odd, maybe if you were wit one for at least a week you wouldn't be so desperate," William said.

"Oh, your just jealous because you haven't had any of the girls in cadic."

"Well at least I'm not the only one without abilities on Lyoko," William said.

"Jeremy, tell him," Odd said.

"Uh, he's telling the truth Odd," I said. Odd turned to me with wide eyes. "I only had time to program the abilities of Ulrich and Yumi. I still haven't programed yours. When I do I'll tell you but until then I will have to think of what the ability will be."

"I can't believe this," Odd said. "I'm gone," he turned around and walked away.

"Dramatic," William said. He looked down the street. "Hm, do we walk to the factory?"

"Well we won't be able to get all these things through our shortcut," Yumi said looking at her bags. "I need three bags. For them to but their clothes in. I was guessing maybe you guys had some."

I nodded, "I have one, Ulrich, William?"

"I have one," he said.

"I'll go get mine," William started walking towards the school. Ulrich and I started down the path. We would meet with the girls on the factory.

I was thinking of whatever Odd's ability would be like. I remember how the last one turned out so this time I have to be extra careful with him. Nothing that involves splitting in two or teleporting or anyhting that may have a side effect of having more than one Odd. And with a phykinetic on the loose I have to gove up with something good.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

This stinks. Even William makes fun of me for not having abilities. He thinks he is _so _cool just because he can summon pretty much every monster he desires too. Wish I was the one Xanafied instead of him.

What am I saying? I would never want to be under Xana's control even if it was the only way to survive in this world. I'd rather die... On the other hand I guess I could program myself something. I took a computer programing camp not long ago. Just a few years back. I wasn't at all good at it but at least I learned many things and I've been reading that encripted manual Jeremy gave us to understand the super computer. One thing I just have to say: not all cientific words are in the Webster's Dictionary.

Right now I couldn't go to the factory because the others were going there. So in the meantime I'm going to think about what I could do and how I would. I don't really know how to make a program. I would have to take a look at the programs Jeremy made for Ulrich and Yumi to get a start. This'll be tougher than I thought.

Ulright walked into the room and took a suitcase. "Hey Odd, we're going to the factory. Do you want to come?" he asked me.

I was mad at William but I said, "Okay." I stood up and walked out with him. I think the suitcase was for the aliens. Ulrich's suitcase was pretty small so I think it would pass through the sewers.

We met with Jeremy on the hall. We walked down the stairs. William was already on the first floor. We he had a bag on his back. The door on the basement was open so that made it easier. We could say it was a nice trip to the factory. The problem was on the ladder. We had to get all our things up.

We into the elevator after fifteen minutes. One thing I'm never doing in my life: use the sewers as the cadic metroline for delivery.

Angelo, Hunter and Korran was waiting for us on the scanner room already dressed on their new clothes. Hunter was dressed in black with skiny black jeans and black sneakers. Not that it has an effect on me put her looks pretty tough.

Angelo had a blue shirt with white sleeves and blue and white sneakers. He looked like William's negative. Korran on the other hand was dressed in a black botton down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows making his muscles show more. He was waring blue jeans and sneakers that didn't show his claw-like nails and with his leather gloves on he looked like a human. You couldn't tell he had claws for nails if you didn't see them.

"Korran, you look pretty human now," Ulrich said. Korran smirked and looked down at his bag of clothes. I don't know how the girls could have bought so much with so little.

"When will we be going to your school?" Angelo asked.

Jeremy smiled. "Tomorrow at nine. It will be Sunday so we have the day off. That way we can show you the school and the area."

Hunter nodded, "That would be great."

"Uh, what can you tell me about work here?" Korran asked us.

"You want to find a work?" Yumi asked. He nodded. She smiled, "Ulrich and I will help you with that."

Korran sighed. "Thanks, the sooner the better. I want to be able to provide for Leiah and Xohan," he said.

"What is your educational level?" Ulrich asked.

"I already said, I never went to school on Xohan."

"He is twenty one years old and studied three University years majoring in agronomy and education," Jeremy said quoting the words.

"Great combination Einstein," I said sarcastically. I understand agronomy but education? Korran hadn't even gone to school. He only knows about construction.

"Uh, education?" Ulrich asked totally not convinced.

"Yeah, I have to change that for something else. What are you strenghs?" Jeremy inquired Korran.

Korran rolled his eyes. "Construction, gardening, anything that doesn't has to do with numbers and letters," he said.

"But don't you have to count everything you have to do on Xohan? Like cutting and where the floor will end?" William asked.

"That wasn't my job. My job was to cut and carry and all the hard work," he said. "Uh, if you show me some basics I could learn, I learn fast. Maybe I could do more."

"I will take care of that," Yumi said. "Ulrich, I need your help with this."

"I don't want to interrupt but can I go see Leiah and my child?"

"Sure, we will take you," Ulrich said. They walked to the elevator.

"We will like to go too," Angelo said and walked up with them. I guess William, Aelita and Jeremy went with them. I stayed leaning against the wall. Everyone was too occupied speaking with each other to notice that I was left back.

As soon as the doors closed a grin appeared acroos my face. Its time for action now. I turned and walked to the ladder that lead to the control room of Lyoko.

* * *

**Nurse's POV**

I was just going out to make a check on Leiah when I saw a group of children running towards me with a twenty year old man. It took me a few seconds to identify him as Korran and the warriors of Lyoko. I have to confess that I still get the chills every time I think about this virtual world and the aliens but I had two at home so I tried my best to get used to it. I was just worried about these children. What if the government finds out about them?

I pushed my thoughts away when they arrived to me. It was obvious that Korran was controlling himself to not run as fast as I guess he could.

"You want to see Leiah and the baby?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes."

"I will take you then. Um, I can't take all of you, though," I said looking at the other eight children in front of me. "Angelo, Hunter and Yumi," I said remebering the names. I chose Yumi beause she didn't sleep in the dorms like the others and if someone of the school saw me they had less to talk about.

We got into my car that rested on the other side of the street. The engine roared into life. I remeber Leiah asking me yesterday if this poluted the planet. I said yes and she told me how these vehicles had been prohibided after twenty species almost disappeared by polution in her planet. I said I was also against polution and that I used my car as less as I could.

I wasn't surprised when Korran started asking how these things worked. What I was suprised about was how they had changed. They all were wearing new clothes. They look much better now. Totally human beings.

* * *

**I decided to leave this chapter here. I already have the big idea of what the next chapter will be like. I'll start it on Odd. If anyone wants to review you are free. I love reviews. If not I'm okay with it anyway. Sorry if you found grammar errors, I didn't have time to check it out since I had already taken too much time on writing this chapter. I'll start the next chapter today and probably have it up in the next few days.**

**Just so you all know I won't be sending the Lyoko warriors into the virtual world on all the chapters but there will be some times when they stay on Lyoko for a few chapters on a row.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It took me until almost now to finish this whole chapter. The first part is a bit twisted because I couldn't find the right way to put my thoughts into words but I hope you get what's happening there. If any questions let me know in a review and I will be happy to answer. Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: He Returned**

**Odd's POV**

This was going to be hard. I started scanning through some bottons. I already knew the comands of virtualization and sector five. I skipped those bottons and started searching careful with whatever I do. I know I can be a bit reckless sometimes but I don't think that could happen now. And hey, Jeremy used this keyboard every time he came and he never messed anything up... that I know of.

The programs of Yumi appeared. I looked at the structure. All codes and numbers I couldn't read. Great, just fine with my day. "This is just great," I mumbled to myself as I typed. "Everything seemed to simple before." Now it was totally the opposite.

I hit a few keys and a window appeared with Franz Hopper on the screen. It seemed to be a recording. I put on the earphone to listen and hit play but another screen appeared. "Identify yourself," a mechanical voice said.

"Uh, Odd?" I said, more like a question. The screen loaded and said 'HELLO ODD' and the video started.

_Franz spoke from the supercomputer in the recording. "This is Franz Hopper. To whoever listens to this recording. You had to have permition of Lyoko. Must be a warrior, Aelita, if it is you I am honored but due to sircumstances I have to say that it might be anyone. I know that there is danger and that is why this program was started. Lyoko has chosen you as warrior. This is a recording I hope would have never been found or be in the need of usage but if it is playing now and you are listening you have to go to Lyoko. Further explinations will be done there. Go now to the scanner room."_

A delayed self-virtualization process started. I scrambled out of the seat and headed to the scanner room. I didn't know what this meant but it sounded pretty cool and important. I got into a scanner and waited. A few seconds passed before the scanner closed. The process started and I was virtualized into Lyoko's Desert Sector.

There was a tower to my left. I looked around. The message said that further explinations would be given here. Until now I heard nothing. Was it all a trick? How would I get devitualized?

I walked to the tower and entered. It looked normal. "Hello?" I called. No reply. I shrugged and walked further. A screen appeared in front of me when I got to the center. It scared the heck out of me. I nearly jump out of the tower.

I walked back to the screen. There was a program running. I touched the screen with my claws. They were marked in the screen. 'ODD IDENTIFIED' the screen read. The screen closed and I was levitated up from the floor like if there was no gravity in the tower.

"Hey, what is going on here?" I said to no one. To my surprise there was a reply.

"Odd I have chosen you as my honored warrior," a voice said. I couldn't identify if it was male or female. It seemed both to me. The only thing I could identify right now was that I was on this tower and the screens on the walls started to circle around me and there were lights. I felt energy inside me but I couldn't break free from the program that was running this tower. "You have now the keys. I gave them to Aelita but you too will have them. I will now protect you and you will protect me. You will never die on Lyoko."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am, young one, the spirit of Lyoko."

"Lyoko if just a virtual world in the supercomputer created by Franz Hopper."

"I have life," the voice said. "Just like you," it showed me the areas and how it was infected by Xana and got sick because of the virus and how it suffered all the times Xana tried to destroy the super computer.

"But you did die. When William first got into Xana's hands," I replied but I now noticed that my lips were not moving. Everything was happening within my mind.

The voice spoke again showing me images of what it was speaking about. "Before any of you were devirtualized I set some of me into each of you. I gave you all something to carry. I knew you would again come back to Lyoko. When you did I came out of each of you and united myself back together. Since then I have been watching every one of you. Yumi is strong, but impatient. Ulrich is very talented and accurate, but he lacks of will and has too much hate." I didn't believe what it said. Ulrich had strong will. "Oh, is that what you think? Have you not seen him every time he had to ride on your board? Seemed to chicken out. Aelita has always been strong minded, creative, and very stong in spirit, but she still lacks some experiance. William, I was not happy when he went under Xana's control. He is a good warrior now but he still has his fear to overcome. Jeremy, he barely comes to Lyoko. I think you all need him on the super computer to give outer help.

"That only leaves you. I see you. I have been watching over you." There were images of me everywhere. On school, on my dorm, on the campus. "You are stong, acurate, strong minded, strong willed, you do not fear, you never stop just because you are out of options. You always find a way to overcome. You always stay calm and know what to do. You are a fine fighter. I admire that. These are the reasons why I am installing into you the only key I did not provide Aelita with. The biggest one. The most important. The one that makes Lyoko a virtual world."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I have selected over the others to carry my greatest key. Installation complete," the voice seemed to be fading now. I was set down on the floor. "Lexia is on the move, go now. Run my warrior," it said. I looked around. The tower was back to normal. What had that all been about?

I ran out of the tower with my mind full of question marks. I ran as fast as I could, there was another tower not far from here. I already knew were I was. Now how would I get to the real world?

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

We got to the house of Yolanda. She opened the door and we filled into the front room. Korran looked arround. "Wow, this is huge," he said looking around the average house. "Where is Leiah?"

"I'm here," Leiah came into the room holding her child between her arms.

"Young lady, what are you doing out of bed?" Yolanda demanded.

Leiah smiled. "Sorry, I came for some food. I was hungry and then Xohan started crying so I had to feed him. Don't worry, the women in our planet are very very strong. We aren't that much affected by the birth as you say," she replied. She caughe sight of Korran and looked at him from head to toes. "Hey handsome, wow, you look better now with new clothes," she said. "Here, Xohan will like to have some time with his father," she passed her baby to Korran. The baby seemed to be lost within Korran's arms.

The baby was wearing blue pijamas and mittens. I smiled at how cute the baby looked. He looked pretty human to me. Korran smiled down at his child. "I'm going to look for work today. I just came to make a brief visit."

Leiah smiled. "Great, I can't wait for school though. And where will I leave Xohan while I'm in classes?" she asked the nurse.

Yolanda smiled. "Don't worry, I will speak with the principal about that. I will tell him that I would like to help. The baby will stay with me and you will come between some classes to feed him and then continue your studies so you don't have to carry him with you all the time."

"So you seem to have gone up one social level," Hunter said. He looked at the house. "Mine was smaller than this one."

"It was," Angelo agreed. "We just came to check you were okay. Korran spent the whole night hitting a boulder until it fell into the digital sea."

"Almost," Hunter corrected. "I had to pick it up and put it back into place," he said with a smirk.

Leiah studied Hunter and Angelo, "Who went shopping for these?"

"Aelita and I," I responded.

She smiled at me, "You two have really good tastes then. Thanks, it was about time they got dressed decently."

Korran lowered his head real down. Obviously offended. Leiah noticed him and stroke his cheeck. "Hey, I never said you were less handsome," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. He was much taller than her.

"Uh, so we have to get things sorted out. When will you be up to fight on the virtual world?" Hunter asked.

"I will be fine by a week or two but now I'm worried about who will take care of Xohan while I'm away?"

Yolanda walked further into the house. I guess she went into the kitchen because she came with drinks after a few minutes. Leiah was now lying down with her head on the arm rest of the sofa and Korran next to her on the arm chair. She looked so young and he so... grown-up. Age meant nothing for love but still. You could have the entire city speaking about them.

Each of us took a drink and sat down to speak for a short while. We didn't have much time. It was just the nurse's lunch hour we had to speak with Leiah. We... that doesn't sound right coming from me. I barely smiled when they spoke with each other. I just mantained myself silent.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

I ran into a tower. I went to the edge and let myself fall into the depts of the tower's system. It took me to another one. The desert sector I noticed when I came out of that tower. The fire girl came out of the same tower. She seemed to be happy to see me. I began to step back away from her.

I shot a laser arrow but she moved her whip just on the right moment and deflected my laser arrow making it fly in another direction. "Man, you are tougher than William," I said.

"LARK," she called and a creature came out of the digital sea. It wasn't a mantha, it was a shark like creature but not like the ones in the net. This one shot lasers and was dark green with brown veins running arround it's eyes. _It _had eyes. Xana never gave them eyes.

The shark started shooting at me. His lasers came from his mouth. His eyes were blood shot red. It flew arround like if it had wings but it only had this dolphin-like tail and long fins. I ran anyway.

I searched the creature for any sign of targets but I couldn't find any. What if this creature really lived on the net? Good point Odd. I shot arrows at it and hit it in many different parts but it didn't die until one fell into its mouth. That was fast.

Meiah kept coming and stopped about ten metters away. The had this diabolical smile on her face. The same William had when under Xana's control. I got ready to shoot. She moved her whip in the air and it caught fire. She started to whip it my way. The flames sticking to the ground everywhere it touched.

"Shield," I said just in time to deflect on of her whips. Wish I had just the same luck with the next one. Of course I didn't. Her whip took hold of my neck. The whip didn't have flames anymore though, so she threw me off the edge into the digital sea.

"Ahh!" there was nothing I could do. The digital sea was just a few seconds under me. As I fell I tried to grip the air as if it would keep me from falling. Then I fell on a plataform. The same target of Lyoko. Then walls started growing and a tower was formed for me like a fortress. It was then when I noticed my claws were white and glowing. There was energy flowing from me but it seemed so small that I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't seen my claws. Then the question came like a big boulder. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?"

There had to be a way out of here. I walked out of the tower but regretted it inmediately. I was right not holding tight to one of these roots that connected the tower. I was just inches from the digital sea. I was shaking with fear of falling. I climbed back up and had to jump to go back into the tower. I was holding the edge of the plataform like the first time I had gone into a tower with Ulrich. I climbed up and looked arround. I'm trapped. Maybe I could contact Jeremy from here.

The screen came into view. I started looking into the system just to see if I could find his phone number or at least the phone to call Ulrich but not a chance. The tower was disconnected from the rest of the towers. Still it now made part of Lyoko itself so maybe this other program I found would be useful. The question now would be, "HOW THE HELL CAN I READ THESE PROGRAMS?"

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

Ulrich William and I were in the cafeteria eating. More like we finished eating by now. We were laughing at some jokes William was doing. It was weird that Odd wasn't here. I had called him about six times but his phone seemed to be turned off. I already gave up anyway. Must be still mad at me for not making his program. I already had it thought out but I needed him to tell me if it was a good idea.

We dumped our trays and walked out the cafeteria. We walked towards the tress. I noticed something moving. I stopped and asked, "What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" Willam said back.

"Just saw something down there," I said pointing at the depts where the passage to the factory was.

"Maybe nothing at all," Ulrich suggested.

"Maybe one of the tricks of Lexia," William said obviously annoyed about the fact it could be a prabability. We started running towards the passage but from all the thigs we thought it was, it was nothing like it.

At first there was nothing on sight. "See it was nothing," Ulrich said.

"You call this nothing?" a high pitch voice asked. We turned to see Odd dressed up like if on Lyoko. He was obviously energized into the real world using the energy of the supercomputer.

"Wow, how?" William asked.

"I activated a tower, dork," Odd replied obviously irritated.

I walked towards him. "Cool," I touched his arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to know what it felt to touch a polimorphic specter," I said.

"Didn't you do that with William's Clone?" he asked.

"Not one that came straight with his Lyoko outfit," I said.

"Great, now please go to the factory, I'm stuck in a tower right about two or three meters from the digital sea," he said.

I frowened, "Ice sector?" I asked. It was the sector that was clostest to the digital sea.

"Desert," he corrected.

"Impossible," I pointed out. That was one of the highest sectors.

"I created a tower," he mumbled. I thought I had heard wrong so I said to him to say it again and he did. I hadn't heard wrong. "I will explain later. Now please. Help me," he said. We nodded and went to the factory. Ulrich took a metal bar when we got to the factory and stabbed Odd. "Urk," he disappeared.

"Now I'll go to Lyoko," Ulrich said. "William, might need your help here."

"I'll call Aelita," I said. She had gone to her dorm because she said she needed to do something and wasn't hungry. It was strange but I trusted her well.

"Aelita," I said into the spaker when she answered.

"Hey Jeremy," she said as I started the virtualization process. I told her the situation. "I'll be there as fast as I can," she hung up.

I looked at the big hologram of Lyoko and then back at the screen and spotted Odd. Ulrich and William still hadn't gotten to him. They were occupied fighting Meiah.

"Jeremy, where are the others?" Odd asked.

"Fighting Meiah," I said. "Aelita is on her way," I said when I saw the elevator open. I nodded at her and the doors again closed. I waited some seconds before I started the virtualization process. "Aelita, Odd is to your right on the tower," I directed her.

"I don't see any," she replied.

"That's because the tower is just a few meters above the digital sea," I said.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

I ran to the edge and hit my star. My wings appeared just when I made my jump. I flew down to the tower and noticed it was just hovering over the digital sea. It was connected to nothing at all. It was impossible. The only tower I had seen like this one was the one on sector five and it was linked to the floor of sector five. It has always been a system.

I flew down and entered the tower. Odd was there. "Aelita, I'm so glad to see you," he said.

"Mind explaining?" I asked looking at the insides of the tower.

"Uh, later, now shoot me," he rushed saying.

"More like help you out of here. Meiah is up above us," I said and pulled him into my arms and flew out the tower. He was pretty heavy. Don't think that just because this is a virtual world things won't weight anything. At least her was very scrony and that made him weight less.

We got to the edge of the sector. I shot an energy field towards Meiah but she commanded one of her creatures towards it. The shark blew up. I knew it was going to be hard now.

William's POV

This was getting hard. Meiah was too strong. Guess Lexia is stronger than Xana as well. I had three crabs behind me. All of them white and silver. I decided it was time to level up defense.

"Tank!" I called and the round sphere fell with a 'thud' after it was virtualized. I sighed. I felt drained now. A tank took lots of energy. It was white, seems like everything I call is white and silver. It opened when I gave it the telepathical command and shot the wide wall towards Meiah. Her whip wasn't enough to deflect that kind of attack. She disappeared in purple smoke.

"Well that took care of it," Ulrich said.

"I'll bring you in," Jeremy informed.

"No," Aelita objected. She was looking in front of her as if she could see him there. "I want to go to sector five. Maybe there is something there about all of this."

"Okay, go to the edge of the sector," Jeremy agreed. The vehicles appeared but I didn't need one of those.

"Life sprint," I started my way down to the edge of the sector. The others were able to keep my same speed. Aelita could fly that fast enough with her wings but she went on the Overwing. "Shouldn't you let Yumi know?" I asked Jeremy.

"Good point," I'll give her a call. The code was typed because the transporter took us the next second.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

We got to sector five and as soon as the floor settled we started our run. There wasn't a count down to be worried about but we wanted to get this over with.

There weren't any creepers or manthas or skiphosoa to be worried about. The problem now is that this place is so silent it gives me goose bumps. And seriously, you can get those in a virtual world for as hard as it seems to be.

We got to the elevator and waited for it to pass. We jumped and it took us all the way into the Celestial Dome. Aelita didn't lose any time. She started looking through the information on the screen as fast as she could. She was the only one that could read that thing. I've always been bad with computers.

"Uh, guys," Odd said.

"What?" I asked him irritated because he had come to Lyoko all by himself without telling anyone. He pointed at the spot where the manthas hatched. Efectively there were manthas hatching.

"Creeper," William hissed and a creeper was virtualized behind him. He seemed to like his pets more than his blade.

"Aelita, manthas are hatching," Jeremy said to her. This didn't look any good. "How did Xana come back?"

"This time he's not taking me in," William hissed. He held his blade up with one hand. "Mantha," he called. A mantha was virtualized next to him. "Time to fight," he got on it and started towards the hatching manthas. I could fight them right from here.

"Lightning," I called and this time the lightning hit the hatching manthas directly but only one died. The others seemed to have some kind of barrier around them. This wouldn't be easy.

"No," Jeremy said from the super computer's controls. "The skiphosoa," he said. I then heard the creature's noise from somewhere in the Celestial Dome. Jeremy spoke again in a low voice, "He returned."

* * *

**How was it? I want to know. I will soon start the next chapter. But I want to know how do you think my story's going so far. I've never writen a fanfic on Lyoko before so I was curious on wether you all are liking it or not. Please be honest if you review. Any advice is accepted to better te story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you find grammar errors. I didn't have time to correct spelling and those things. I tried my best to make something good about this 'Odd dilema' so I gave my best shot on writing something. I didn't give that much details about it because one of the best things of reading is imagining what you read so I will let to your understanding a few details. I too, in this chapter, included a little surprise. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Odd**

**Yumi's POV**

My phone rang. It was Jeremy. When I answered he sounded frantic and scared and nervous. But the message was simple. For some reason I felt the same he did. "Xana returned," the words sank on me like cold daggers.

"Xana is on the move again," I said to the others.

"Should we go fight?" Korran asked.

"Yumi stay there for now. I'll give you a call if this gets serious," Jeremy said.

Serious? "This is serious, Jeremy. Xana returned," it took me all my own will to keep myself for yelling at him.

"He is weakened, he still needs more power. Only the return to the past would do that so for now I want you to stay where you all and if you see anything out of order you contact me," he replied.

"Fine," I hung up. Every eye was looking my way so I just explained.

"I'm going back to school now. Come," Yolanda said. Angelo and Hunter stood up.

"Can I stay here for the rest of the day? I don't want to leave Leiah all alone with Xohan," he said.

Leiah smiled, "Korran, you were going to get work today, you have already spent an hour here. Go with them. Xohan and I will be just fine here," she said.

I took a pen from the table next to me and a piece of paper. "This is my mumber if you need me," I said. "You know how to use the phone?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yolanda showed me this morning how to use it."

After that we walked out. Korran seemed worried but he trusted Leiah that much to leave her on her own. "She shouldn't be up," he said.

"That's why I told her to keep herself on the first floor," Yolanda said as we reached the car.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

The skiphosoa was just meters away now. There was a block shooting ice at it and a creeper. William had taken down the other two manthas. After he took them down he was ready to take down the monster in front of us.

"Aelita, leave it," Jeremy said.

"Not now, Jeremy. I already have delayed my reaserches too much," she replied at him as she kept looking through the data.

"Lightning," I said and hit the skiphosoa. It then started moving back. That was when William came in.

He gripped his blade with both hands and I was surprised to see the blade glowing. He made a swing, "Argh!" The cut came out of the blade as energy just like he had done other timed under Xana's hands. It cut the skiphosoa but it still wasn't enough to make it die. We were fine for now.

"A replika," Jeremy said.

"Oh no," Odd said.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

Just what we needed a replika. I started to think that this day couldn't get any worse. Without the Skid we were unable to do anything.

"Aelita, I need you to do something," Jeremy said.

"What?" she asked totally frustrated.

"Wait for me on the Celestial Dome," he said. At first I thought I hadn't heard right but when I saw the expressions of the others I knew he was not joking.

"I'll send you my mantha for protection," William spoke and got off of the mantha. The mantha started flying into sector five.

I sighed and sat down. I looked at my hands. I knew my claws were the reason I could do that tower. Then again it was that program that I was installed with. What was that voice? Who was it?

Aelita was still doing her work on the screen and there weren't monsters so I guessed that maybe it would be a good time to try out my ability now. I didn't have time to think about all this. I extended my hands into the front and started walking out of the plataform. I didn't fall. What was growing under me wouldn't let me. The glow in my claws had returned and I asked myself if I could master this ability? Or if it was okay if I had it? Or how I had it? More importantly, who gave it to me?

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

I was tired not being able to do anything. The super computer controls could wait. I could control them from Lyoko anyway. I wouldn't go there if I had not programed that before hand. The delayed vitualization process was about to start. I got into the scanner room and walked into one. I won't say I didn't feel the fear when the scanner closed because it was a total lie. I knew well what were the dangers of this world and I knew Aelita knew them too but kept them shut towards the others.

I was virtualized into Sector five. I fell on my feet. I then looked at my outfit. A blue suit and a green cape with a golden belt. I touched my face to see that I didn't have glasses here on Lyoko and I could see everything clearly. I touched my face to see its form but then I caught my ears. Sharp, elven-like.

I saw a silver mantha on the doorway out of this part of Secotr five. I felt fear at first but I identified the mantha as William's. I ran towards it and jumped on it. The mantha started flying through the different rooms of the area. When we got to where the elevator should be the mantha just kept going up until the Celestial Dome.

When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. Odd was thirty feet away walking on what seemed like the wires that cross through Lyoko and connect the towers with one another.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

Odd was walking on these Lyoko vines. I couldn't believe he was creating them. Not even I could do that. Or maybe I could but never did.

Next to Ulrich a mantha appeared with an elf-like boy with blond hair. A smile crossed my face at the sight of Jeremy on Lyoko. His looks were what impressed me. He was wearing a blue suit and a green elven cloak. He had the same marks Odd had on his face only that Jeremy had them in blue and he didn't have glasses. His ears were sharp like mine and he had these gloves, they were a darker shade of blue. I niticed his golden belt and a dagger on the side when he jumped off the mantha.

"Odd would you mind explaining?" Jeremy demanded.

"Uh, okay," Odd gave in. He explained everything that had happened on the tower and how he got the program and the video of my father and how he now could make these vines and create a whole tower without any effort. I won't deny I felt a bit jealous but something about this wouldn't fit into my mind.

"So you are saying that this _entity _of Lyoko came by and gave you this _gift _for you to manage? A key?" Jeremy asked.

I then spoke, "Maybe Odd is right. This might be a key. You know Xana couldn't make replikas when he was trapped in Lyoko."

"He was trapped. He couldn't make a replika here in Lyoko. What would be the point?" Ulrich pointed out.

"Still, you never saw him messing up with the areas," I said.

"Tell that to this sector," Ulrich said.

I looked at the screen in front of me. "I'll keep looking for anything. Keep your eyes out for anything strange."

"Lets see, this vitual world if ovbiously strange," Ulrich said. I smiled at his coment.

"You understand me," I said and found just something that might be useful.

"There is a link from another computer to this one," I said.

"Mine?" Jeremy asked walking up to me. William got on his mantha and started circling around Odd.

I shook my head. "Another one, this one from... the Hermitage?" I was surprised. Then I remembered when I used to speak with Angelo. It was on the basement. But not the same one we went.

"We have to get out of Lyoko now," I said. "Energy field," I called. The pink energy ball was on my hand ready to be launched.

"No need, Aelita. I can devirtualize us from here," Jeremy said. He closed his eyes and I started to devitualize just like Ulrich and Odd.

* * *

**William's POV**

We were walking through the sewers when we found Yumi and the other aliens. I just kept my mouth shut. I still didn't believe them when they said that they were fighting with us not against but I wasn't going to go against them myself. I'll just let them prove themselves trustful or backstabbers.

Ulrich and Odd stayed with them to explain. I followed Aelita and Jeremy until we got to a stair case. We walked up into some part of the forest. There was this big abandoned house. Was this the Hermitage? I had ever been here before.

We ran into the abandoned house. It looked totally abandoned. Everything in here was a mess. We went down the stairs to the basement. There was nothing here.

"Aelita, remember the last time you cam down here?" Jeremy said to her.

"Don't remember me bad things Jeremy," she replied. "Now where was that door?" she started patting the walls and after a few minutes she pulled one of the pipes that looked like if it was connected to another one but it wasn't that way. "Bingo," she said. "My father new how to keep his stuff off limits. Lucky me I ever found one."

"How did you find this in the first place?" I asked her.

"I guess I must have tripped or something and accidentally found it. I don't have any memories of finding this. I only did," she said and walked in. She turned on the lights and it was a mad scientist lab. The walls were white and there was dust on everything and effectively as she had said in Lyoko, there was a supercomputer on the room. This one was connected to a server that was next to it.

"Awesome," Jeremy said. "Aelita, your father didn't lose his time," he started looking through the papers on the desk. I looked around at some models or something on the tables and then found a chart with all sorts of codes and stuff. I identified every currupted code as Xana's. For some reason I could read them. Guess my experiance of being under Xana's comand made me be able to have many things he had. It sounds creepy but until now I found them all useful.

"Jeremy, look at this," Aelita said from the computer. Jeremy went towards her but I stayed where I was. I was too entertained looking at all the different codes to go over there but I over heard what they said and that kind of caught my attention too. "It seems to be a blue print of sector five."

"And it seems there was another tower on sector five too. Right where the skid was supposed to be," Jeremy said.

"More like above it, this tower could only be accessed by the Celestial Dome," she said.

"There are Xana codes here that I can read but there are others that I don't think I recognize them," I said to them.

"You can read them?" Jeremy asked. I nodded. "What are they about?"

I started pointing. "Cube, mantha, creeper, megatank, crab, activating towers. The only things I cannot find here are the tarantulas, the Skiphosoa, the Kolosus and the energizing codes," I said.

"Tarantulas created when my father had this lab," Aelita said. "Maybe that's the reason."

"What can you tell me about these codes?" Jeremy pointed at the ones in another list.

"I have no idea. They seem similar but I cannot identify them as Xana's," I said.

"Might be Lexia's," Aelita suggested.

"Maynbe but then only Meiah could read them," I replied. She nodded knowing I was right.

Jeremy sat down on the chair and started typing on the computer. "Maybe there is something more here."

"I will look through the papers," Aelita said.

"I will study these codes, they seem to be from Xana but I can't be sure," I said. These were another set of codes that I know they have to do with Xana but what are they? I can't just go on and try them without knowing what they are.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

"Okay, so that's all you have to know," Yumi said.

We had been explaining to Korran everything he needed to know about measurements. He knew the basics of Math, that saved us lots of time. He didn't know what were square roots or anything else but just addition, substraction, multiplication and division. And he knew the numbers from one through a thousand but he never got to ten thousand so we said that maybe he didn't need that unless he was going to buy a house or something. Yumi said that it was better if we met in front of the school gates by seven in the morning to look for work then. She said today wasn't a good day since we were late.

I sighed and looked towards the screen. We were at the computer lab. Hunter and Angelo were in Lyoko with Odd. He was showing what he had got and they were too patrolling the areas. Angelo said he would stay near the core of Lyoko tonight so he could protect the core if someone attacked. Hunter said he would go back to Eonor tonight and then return on the morning. Korran said he would like some sleep for tomorrow so when Yumi said to Odd to come back from Lyoko and we went to the elevator Korran sat with his back against a wall and closed his eyes.

Odd was already on the scanners when the door opened. He ran towards us and I pushed the botton to go up to the surface.

Odd and I walked Yumi to her house. She waved at us and Odd started to speak about this new ability he had on Lyoko. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he got it from someone he doesn't even know. He was speaking about how he had tried it out with Angelo on the forest sector.

It wasn't until we got to the gates that I pinned him against the gate. "Listen, Odd, You just found out about this, thing that gave you the power to create towers and do these dumb stuff and it was all the same day Xana came back to Lyoko. Hasn't your mind thought this out?" I asked him.

He looked down. "I have been thinking about it but I just don't know," he said. "Its like if I had known who spoke to me for years. I felt this confidence on myself, trust on whoever was speaking to me. It was like, I can't explain it in words. I can only say that I somehow trust the voice that spoke to me and that I really believe there is this Spirit of Lyoko. Lyoko had life of its own," he said.

At this time I thought he was going nuts but then I came up with a good thing to say. "Tell me then, how can Lyoko have life?"

"Well," Odd started as if he had the answer straight from the dictionary. "You know that there are these cables on Lyoko that connect one tower with another?" I nodded. "Those waves that move when a tower is activated by Xana. Those electrical impulses that show through those digital wires guide Aelita to the tower. When Franz went to Lyoko with Aelita, the last thing he said to Aelita was to stay in the tower because the supercomputer would protect her. She lived in Lyoko for years and she was here when Jeremy found her. The supercomputer was turned off. Why didn't she fall into the digital sea? Lyoko kept her safe," Odd said. I thought of his words and realized I would get nowhere with him today.

I walked towards my dorm. Odd was a few steps behind me rambling about different events and how the towers were set up red when Aelita fell without memory when Lyoko got access to the keys. He said that Lyoko had almost died along with her because of her fate until this entity called Franz and he returned most of Aelita's memories for her to live. He too said that Franz wasn't Xana's prisoner and that Lyoko was keeping him safe.

As soon as we got to our dorm I plugged in my ear plugs that I used to sleep every night and kept on doing whatever I had. Odd didn't notice I had my ear plugs on and kept up his ramble.

* * *

**I thought that since I said Jeremy would get to go to Lyoko I would put him into this chapter and it was just the intruduction of how he looks. (The reason he looks like that in my story is because I remembered the first episodes that Jeremy mentioned something about the supercomputer and desires so I thought that maybe because Jeremy loves Aelita he would want to be elf-like just like her). Jeremy will have a doog action part in the future chapters. My story won't be short but I won't take it as long as my other story.**

**Odd's problem will be better described through the story so if you have questions you could either ask or keep reading as I post. I hope it will be all cleared out in the few next chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got stuck on my other story so I updated this one today. Spent days on this chapter and corrected grammar errors. I kind of found a few errors on the last chapter. Sorry for those but I type fast and sometimes I mix up words and letters. This chapter is just a fill in with Angelo and Hunter going into Kadic. Hope you like and please leave a review. I've been wondering if my story isn't good enough and that's why I don't receive any.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Alien Academy**

**Jeremy's POV**

It was early in the morning of Sunday. Yumi had passed by after breakfast to get Ulrich and go to the factory to meet up with Korran. I had to meet up with my _cousins_, Angelo and Hunter, at the gate. Aelita and I walked towards the gate to wait them up. Odd said he would go to sleep again while he could and William still hasn't showed up in all day what worries Aelita. Guess she still thinks he might go back to Xana after all.

We were at the gate and ten minutes later Angelo and Hunter were walking up the corner. Glad they didn't get lost through the net of streets. They nodded at me when they saw me.

"Is everything set?" Hunter asked.

I nodded, "Nervous? It's your first day on an alien academy," I said.

"You get used to it when you pass more than ten years trapped inside a supercomputer with your consciousness on the dead planet in the outside world," he said blankly and walked through the gates.

"He still hasn't gotten over the fact we lost so many people we loved," Angelo said when Hunter was out of hearing range. "Let's go. I want to get to my room to have a bit of sleep." We walked through the gates. Aelita never left my side. Hunter seemed to be slightly happy about the green around him. I don't think there is much green left on their planet.

Jim was over us the second he saw us. "These your cousins?" he beamed when he saw us.

I nodded nervously. "Y-yes Jim," I said. Should have known I would get this nervous. I would have probably made Yumi say these were _her_ cousins. Would have been a lot easier for me.

Jim looked around as if waiting for someone else. "No adults?" he asked.

"We were sent here alone. Dad is this mad business man and we had no one to bring us here. We just took a plane and then a taxi brought us here," Angelo said. Obviously he had thought up the lie beforehand.

Jim nodded, "I'll take you to the office. The principal wants to have a word with you before anything," Jim said and led them to the building. Aelita and I stayed outside with the luggage.

"This is going on as planned," Aelita had a smile playing on her lips.

I smiled back. I still got a bit nervous when around her. The only time when I spoke with her and didn't feel nervous at all was when I was in front of the supercomputer's screen and she was on Lyoko. I always had that butterfly feeling when near her.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" she asked after studying my facial expression.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just thinking," I replied trying my best to act casual.

She giggled obviously not buying what I had said. "If you think so much about me you'll probably end up with permanent brain damage." I froze when she said that. Like if she had read my mind. She giggled again. "As I said, Jeremy, don't try to hide the fact you love me," she placed a kiss on my cheek and I felt all the blood of my body concentrate on my cheeks and I knew in that instant that I was blushing bright red. She grinned but did not giggle this time. "So sweet," she cooed.

I took a deep breath to stop my heart from racing but it would have come out by now if I wouldn't have been struggling to keep myself under control.

"Uh," I tried to find words to start a conversation but the nerves of the moment let my genius brain in blank. Damn, where is the brain when you need it?

Aelita broke into laughter and that made me blush violently now but it was more of shame than anything else. I felt myself get smaller as I shrunk in embarrassment. "Jeremy," Aelita took my hand now. "You are so shy. I wonder sometimes if you will ever build up the enough courage to kiss me," she said.

I guess that was a good idea or something because absentmindedly I moved myself towards her and our lips touched and fireworks were set somewhere like the 4th of July or New Year. I was instantly in a blaze of some emotion that I had never felt before and I didn't want to move from it but as soon as I remembered I was kissing Aelita in the middle of campus I pulled away, gently and slow.

Aelita was flabbergasted. She was looking at me as if I had committed a crime and I questioned myself if it was the right thing to kiss her just like that. "Uh, sorry," I finally said after a moment of silence.

"No," Aelita shook her head. She smiled, "It's okay, Jeremy, just wasn't expecting you to answer that soon and in that way," she giggled. I smirked. "You know, I've was always waiting to be materialized to give you a kiss."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. "And when you were you only gave me a hug," I reminded.

"I couldn't jump so quickly to that part. I was meeting you in real life for the first time. It was my first time seeing you whole rather than only your face and that turtleneck shirt of yours," she explained.

"What when you saw me on Lyoko?" I asked.

She looked at me in the eyes now. "I was caught off guard when you said you were coming to sector five. I could barely believe you were coming into Lyoko. You never do," she replied.

"How did I look?" I asked her.

"Handsome as always. I liked your cape and the combination of the colors. They looked good on you. And the elven look. Kind of attracted my attention the most," she responded sincerely.

I smiled widely now. "I spent lots of time customizing myself," I said.

"I can see that. You only came to Lyoko once to fight Xana's monsters eons ago just to make you strong in case he attacked you again and you looked nothing like you do now," she said. "You looked more like you do here on Earth but not now. Um, do you still have the dagger?"

I nodded, "I do. I just installed a few programs to control the supercomputer from Lyoko."

"Careful with the Skiphosoa," she reminded.

"I've been working on a program to prevent that monster to suck or implant information. That's actually mostly for William," I said.

"Where is he now?" she inquired.

"No clue."

* * *

**William's POV**

I woke up late. It was nine in the morning. I took my towel and walked my way to the bathroom. There was nobody there like every Sunday when I wake up. I took a shower and brushed my teeth before going back to my dorm. I put on some clean clothes and made my way out of the room. I wasn't planning on staying here for the whole day.

I walked out to the fresh air of the morning and looked around. I spotted Aelita and Jeremy in front of the doors that led to the office. There were two suit cases besides them so I guess Angelo and Hunter would be on the office now being lectured about school rules like they did to me when I came into the school.

Aelita smiled at me when I got to where they were. "I was worried you'd gone missing," she said.

I stretched and scratched the back of my head. "I always sleep late on Sundays," I replied.

"You missed breakfast," Jeremy said.

"You can get anything out of a vending machine," I justified myself. "Yumi and Ulrich? And Odd?"

"Odd's on sleeping duty and Ulrich and Yumi went with Korran to get him work," Aelita responded.

Jeremy nodded. "It gave me time enough to fix his documents enough to make the documents right for him."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "So then, there isn't an activated tower?"

Jeremy shook his head. "We are okay, for now," he said looking away at the trees. "Now we are fighting two different artificial intelligences."

"What if the both attack at the same moment? I mean, Aelita is one. Two towers activated on opposite sectors. How would we do with that?" I inquired.

Aelita sighed. "I do not know but we will have to find out then but for now we can be sure that everything is fine here."

"There aren't replikas still," Jeremy added. "That's a good sign."

I nodded understandingly but that wasn't my worry. It was going back to Xana's hands. Last time I destroyed Lyoko. What if I destroy the whole world if Xana takes me in? I shook my thoughts away. I wouldn't let that happen. I can't. I'm very gifted now with all of Xana's codes. I can use his own tricks against him.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

After telling Korran everything about life with work on Earth he was eager to find a work and wait for his first pay check. On Xohan he got paid daily but that wasn't like that here on this planet. At least not on this part of Earth.

We had gone to three different places. All of them construction sights because that was what Korran knew most about. After that we tried other works and he even had interviews in this same day. Guess people on those places did not have much to do today. Korran didn't have a phone so I gave him mine for the next few weeks in case he was called for work. That meant he would only be able to go to Lyoko during night if he wanted to have a call.

After we had gone everywhere Korran was frustrated. He said that normally he would find work on the same day even if he had to go to the next town to work. Yumi had to explain to him that this was different here. He understood but wasn't convinced.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"You look for work in the morning and even if we kept looking there isn't anything else you could do. The rest has to do a lot with math," Yumi explained.

"Bah, damn math. Why does it have to always be complicated for me?" Korran said in frustration.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, there are a million of other people who are thinking just like you and they don't come from another planet," I tried to cheer him up.

He nodded and let out a small smile. "Okay, but I need a work within the next few days."

"You will get it," Yumi said with a large smile.

Korran looked at the phone. "These things are out of date for me. We used watches on our planet. What do I push to answer?"

"The green button," I said.

"Red for hanging up?" he questioned. I nodded. He nodded back. "Okay, I believe that's all I need to know. Give Leiah the phone number just in case she needs something from me."

Yumi nodded, "I will."

"So where do we go now?" Korran asked.

"Uh," Yumi looked at me with a smile and I knew she was up to something. "Well I was curious to know what Eonor looks like," she said.

My mind when on a black out. I asked myself if I had heard correctly. I even got dizzy and the world span at high speed just once but enough to make me know that it was processing her words.

Korran stopped walking to look at her seriously. "Speak with Angelo and Hunter. They are the ones who will give you green card if they want you to go there. But I tell you. Eonor is a war zone. This Lyoko looks like heaven compared to that place. After the explosions Lexia had plenty of time to recover and keep attacking. She started making more monsters. The net is full of them and now the lands in Eonor. The monsters didn't attack us though," he said.

I frowned puzzled by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Lexia saw that there were no more of us left on our planet but us in the supercomputer so she stopped attacking. She had us as pets on Eonor. This is why she got mad at us when we left," Korran explained.

"So she wanted to keep you there?" Yumi asked.

Korran nodded, "As prisoners. Meiah was with us but then Lexia got hold of her. Hunter was in love with her but he never told her. He then regretted it when she was caught by Lexia. Lexia liked Meiah's ability to control flames. That was what attracted her to Meiah. I still remember the day," he sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

Jeremy and I stood up when Angelo and Hunter came out of the office. They came with Jim behind them. "Jeremy," Jim said. "I'll leave you to show the Kadic to your to your cousins," he walked away.

Jeremy was smiling now, "How was it?"

"We have our classes," Angelo handed us the sheet of paper with the list.

"We're on the same homeroom and the same program," William said as he scanned the paper. "And your room is next to mine," he added.

"Angelo and I will share the room then?" Hunter asked.

I nodded, "That's probably because they think you are brothers."

"The principal said something about fraternal twins when he was speaking and was asking about birth dates and stuff like that but we barely spoke. He was rambling about the rules of safety, drills and so on," Angelo said.

"Yeah, that stinks," William commented. I kind of had the same problem when I came here but the principal was more easygoing."

We walked the two boys to their dorm. It was right next to William's. There were two beds and a large desk two night tables and two closets. I believe it was more than enough for them to start their life here on Earth. Korran was already looking for a job and it hurt me because I knew that even though he looked like twenty he was only fifteen years old. Too young and already out at work to sustain his small family, or what was left of his family.

Jeremy's backpack started buzzing. He took out his laptop and looked at the screen. "Xana is on the move."

"Where?" I asked.

"Forest sector," he replied. "And, huh, another replika."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and encouraging. If you'd like to drop one I'll be more than happy. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I took a week's break. I made this chapter longer, though. Hope you like it. R&R. Enjoy.**

**Thank you yumiulrichlovers for your review. Was happy to see the number go up at least by one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Into the Sea**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Jeremy, you coming?" William asked me when we got to the elevator. I had already texted Odd and Ulrich to come and since Yumi was with Ulrich and Korran I didn't have to text her.

"Sure," I said. "Just let me install something first. Meanwhile you go deactivate the tower and wait for me in sector five."

"We don't have the Skid," Aelita reminded me. Sadly she was right but I have been working on something useful.

"I know," I said. "Go," I got out on the lab room. I sat on the chair and accessed the supercomputer. Lyoko's globe appeared. "Aelita and William will go to the forest sector and deactivate the tower. Angelo and Hunter, I will send you to sector five. Wait right in the same room you get virtualized in. Aelita and William first," I said and started the virtualization process for the forest sector. "Tower to south from where you are," I said as soon as the screen read them on Lyoko. "Hunter and Angelo," I started the virtualization process and sighed when they were on sector five.

"How much time do we wait?" Angelo asked.

"Not much, I don't see monsters near Aelita and William and they are pretty close. They seem just fine for now. Might take a few minutes," I typed in codes. I had to install a last program into me and another program that I had worked over night and that I was sure was effective. Hope it does or we'll be doomed.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

William had his mantas flying around the area. There were no sign of creatures but I was aware that the tower was purple which meant Lexia and I knew well that Meiah might be in the tower but I had to risk it.

As soon as we got to the tower I hit my star and flew into it. I wasn't going to take any chances. Effectively she was there. But to my surprise William was inside the tower with me. He started fighting Meiah. How? Maybe the fact he had Xana's codes meant that he could access the towers while activated.

I got to the terminal and deactivated the tower. "Good job," Jeremy said. "Get out of there now. Go to the edge of the sector. I'll send the transporter towards you."

"On it," I said and went down. William was still fighting with Meiah. "William, let's go," I said.

"Light sprint," he said and we started the race towards the edge of the sector.

"Code Scipio, see you on sector five," Jeremy said as the transporter appeared and took us away.

* * *

**William's POV**

We got to sector five. Jeremy was just getting virtualized. He sighed when he fell. "Ready?" he asked. We all nodded.

"The Skid," Aelita reminded him. We couldn't go anywhere into the net without the ship. We couldn't go to the digital sea like if it was any other sector.

"I took care of that problem," Jeremy said. "Let's go," he started running. Okay, one day he enters Lyoko and the next day he thinks he can command every mission like if he spent a lifetime on Lyoko.

"Mind explaining?" Hunter said to him. He jumped and started running on the wall like if there was no gravity in the room. How could he walk on walls? _Spiderman_, I hissed in my thoughts.

"Remember the barriers?" Jeremy asked. "The ones around the mantas?"

"Yes," I replied waiting for him to say more.

"Well I kind of thought about it and finally came up with the idea to make a barrier just like that one but around the vehicles. A barrier like a force-field that could repel the cyber water in the digital sea. It was easy to program. It was what I put around the Skid for protection. We will be safe within the bubble."

"That way use the vehicles to travel towards the replikas instead of the Skid," Aelita said. "Did you manage it?"

"Nearly but I have to get to the Celestial Dome first," he said. "I have to install it right in the interface."

As soon as we got to the Celestial Dome Jeremy accessed the interface. "I'll help," Aelita said and walked up to him. After a few minutes they nodded and Jeremy closed his eyes and the vehicles appeared in front of us. The problem was that there were only three vehicles and we were too many. I didn't think sharing would be a good idea especially because of my blade. I still couldn't find the right command to put it away and call it back.

"William, your ride isn't here. It's on the other room where the Skid used to be," Jeremy said.

I frowned. "All the way over there?" I asked him. He nodded. "Fine, should have told me before," I said and started walking towards the elevator. It took me to the other chambers and I started running towards the room where I knew the Skid was. We had come here before these alien people arrived so I got to see where the chamber was.

It was silent. There still weren't creepers but I could feel Xana close. I took the elevator to the other room and sighed. This was stressing. I couldn't help but feel exposed being here alone in Lyoko where the Skiphosoa could attack me. I virtualized a creeper next to me just in case.

The name suited them well. My creeper was worse than the others. Since it was white it looked like a ghost. Anyone would fear it but I knew I had it under my control. At least having it as company eased my fear.

The elevator stopped with a clank. I started walking deeper into the room. All I saw was this small ship where only one person fitted in. For some reason I recognized it even though I didn't remember doing anything with it. My mind flashed with codes. A second later I found myself holding up my head from a sudden headache. The security around the small ship unlocked and it was released. I took a few steps more and stood in the center of what seemed a target.

"Energize," I said and a moment later I was in the ship. I took a moment and identified all the controls as if I had known them since forever. I decided that I had to give this thing a name but the only thing I could think of was Skid Jr. so I just decided to put the name thing to a side and concentrate.

I pulled the controls, pushed a few buttons. The process started and I found myself flying out through the upper part of the sector. The others were waiting for me. They were on the vehicles but I couldn't see any barriers on them. Jeremy and Aelita were on the Overwing, Angelo was on the Overboard and Hunter took the Overbike.

"Are we ready?" Jeremy asked. "I installed speakers into the vehicles and lasers too. Okay, the shields around the vehicles aren't as strong as William's so three torpedoes and you are lost forever."

"Well that's encouraging," I said with sarcasm.

"William, you have a gauge to tell you when you are in danger," Jeremy replied.

"I know," I said. "Somehow I know how to use this thing. I'll wait you all outside." I said and started towards the gate Jeremy had opened. There were behind me. I was first out and dived into the digital sea.

We were out. It was the first time I had seen the net, or I had seen it before but I couldn't remember anything. It was dark. Everything was dark. My ship was illuminated by the buttons and gauges. I found the right button for the lights and turned them on. I instantly saw Jeremy hovering on the over wing inside this big bubble. Well he did a good job programing.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

I read the message of Jeremy and started towards the factory. I had already woken up. I couldn't sleep that much. I just slept about two hours but that was all. It reeks when that happens.

I raced on my skateboard through the sewers. It was awkward being alone underground but I had done it before and I was getting used to it. The ladder came into view. Ulrich, Korran and Yumi were running towards me when I climbed up the ladder.

"Hey," I said and joined their run inside the factory. We slid down the ropes but Korran just jumped off the edge and feel on his feet. "What do you think the attack is about?" I asked when we got to the elevator.

"Don't know," Ulrich replied.

"This seems not to be something good," Yumi noticed. I had the feeling of being watched.

We got to the lab room. It was empty. Yumi accessed the interface, "Hello?" The hologram came to life but instead of Lyoko it was the net. How? "Okay, got it," she typed on the computer. She looked at us, "Go to the scanners. I'll send you to Lyoko."

We nodded and got into the elevator and went to the lower level. The doors of the scanners closed when we got into them.

"Okay," Yumi said. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Korran. Transfer, virtualization."

There was always this electric feeling when getting virtualized. Like a cramp all over your body and then we were on Lyoko. We were in the ice sector. Wonder why were we here?

We were silent and a few minutes later Yumi got virtualized.

"Vehicles?" Ulrich asked.

"We won't need them where we're going. Angelo said that we should go towards Eonor and patrol," Yumi replied.

Korran smiled. "Then you will go to Eonor. It'll be a nice trip towards there. But I have to tell you, it's a war zone so as soon as we get there stay alert." We all nodded. "Code, S-C-I-P-I-A," I thought he had called to take us towards sector five but a big transporter came and took us out.

It felt like forever. The trip was even longer than going towards sector five and surely we were going to the other side of the net. You could see everything from inside the transporter. It was as if you were traveling inside a bubble. The cyber water was repelled.

Then I saw this big warp on the end. It seemed like if it was a giant whole on the net and the transporter went right through it. Everything went black and cold. Everything was always black on the net but you always saw a small gloom coming from the memory banks. Now everything was pitch black.

After a few minutes a new gloom appeared. We came up to another net. This one was just the same as the other one. A few minutes passed before we came to a darker place. There were sparks of electricity over the data banks. Maybe a rupture on the net somewhere. Then we saw a few sharks swimming. Xana's already on this side of the net. You could see a few creatures that seemed to be working in those dark parts of the net.

We passed those places fast. A globe came into view. A huge one. Too big to be a replika. Just the same size as Lyoko. The entrance opened before the transporter was even close. We entered.

The space at first was dark and then we emerged from the digital sea. This sight looked different. The transporter rose until we got to what seemed like the forest sector but it was much more complicated. The floor wasn't that smooth. It was more like a jungle. The trees here grew wide and with roots that seemed to be the ones connecting the sector. There were rocks around and trunks. I wouldn't be any more surprised if I saw a swamp around here.

The transporter came to a stop and left us on the edge of the sector. I looked around the sector exploring with my sight what I saw. Ulrich took out his blades and Yumi her fans. I remembered why they did that and got ready to shoot an arrow to whatever moved.

Then I felt that strange feeling that always took over me when I used the transporter. I threw up. Something that isn't that cute to see.

"Ew Odd," Yumi complained.

"Sorry," was all I replied.

"Come on," Korran said. "We have to move fast they already know we're here." He started running toward our left. We followed him until we got to a tower. This one was orange. I thought it was activated but when Korran ran inside I knew this was how towers looked like here on Eonor.

"Where are we?" I asked Korran when I entered the tower. There was the same type of target here as there was on the towers of Lyoko and I understood that they did not mean Xana but Lyoko.

"This is the jungle sector, as in Lyoko we have five sectors. These sectors are: Jungle, Isles, Caverns, Inverse, and Core," Korran said.

"We are in the jungle," Ulrich noticed. "So what do we do?"

"Run a scan," Korran replied. He went to the interface and started looking through the programs. "Be aware of anything."

"Where does this tower get you to?" Yumi asked.

Korran started the scan and the screen went red looking for towers. "This one takes you to the inverse sector.

"Can I go take a look?" Yumi asked him.

"No," Korran said flatly. "The word inverse means upside down. We couldn't go there without Hunter unless you had wings or wanted to fall into the digital sea."

"Then what happens if Hunter gets devitualized and you are all there?" Yumi asked.

"Hold on tight to the ceiling," Korran responded. "I only have invisibility. Leiah is the one who can teleport and Angelo has wings."

"I could solve that," I said looking at my claws.

Korran shook his head. "What's your ability, kitty?"

"I'm not a kitty," I complained. "I can create towers just like this one."

"That gives you advantage," Korran said. "You?" he asked Yumi."

"Telekinesis," she replied. He looked at Ulrich.

"Triplicate," he said and split into three.

Korran smiled, "Awesome," he said.

"Thanks," all three Ulrichs said together. Then they united back to one Ulrich.

There was a beep and Korran looked at the screen. "No towers activated. Do you want to explore the other sectors?"

"Of course," Yumi beamed.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

This was interesting. This place was much more different than Lyoko. Though similar but everything differently. I was eager to see the other areas.

Korran walked out first. Then Ulrich, I followed and Odd was the tail. It was different to see Korran on the virtual world. He was more beast-like here. He had a leather and steel armor and he had this wolfish appearance on his face. His arms were covered in fur and his hands had the same claws only that these looked sharper.

A laser flew towards Korran but he quickly deflected it with his blade. That thing made an X between his fingers. I wondered what it was. Korran instantly disappeared.

"Shield!" Odd called. "Laser arrow!" he shot at a creature that seemed to be a cross between a creeper and a kankerlet.

I heard a buzzing noise and threw one of my fans. One of the three hornets coming was hit and defeated. "Xana," I hissed.

"They are both here," Ulrich said. He deflected a laser. "Super sprint," he ran full speed at the creature and "Impact!" The creature blew up. "What are these things?"

"Crawlers," Korran's voice said from somewhere. "Move on to the north," he said. I started running towards where he had said. Ulrich and Odd were behind me. I nearly flinch when I saw Korran materialize in front of me. We kept running. Lasers came from every direction. We were all deflecting attacks. Odd was the only one that was dodging them.

We spotted a tower but it was guarded by a block and a crab. I took care of both of them with on shot. We ran into the tower full speed. I stopped inside the safety of the tower to catch my breath that now I asked if I really needed it in a virtual world.

Korran stood on the edge. "We have to continue."

"There is a war out there," Ulrich gasped the words. He held himself on his knees.

"Told you," Korran sighed and looked at all of us. "Let's go to the Isles sector."

"Korran," Odd started. "Why is the code Scipia?" That seemed to be a good question. I found myself wondering too.

"Because," Korran started explaining, "It was easier to remember if the codes were similar. The code just activates the program. If you are going to Core area you just have to give the code S-C-I-R-I-A. They are all similar."

I nodded. "And I thought Franz wanted to protect his projects." I hid my dual metal fans. I think we could have a break here.

"Who said he didn't? The codes are similar for that reason," Korran stated. That made me think and he was right. Korran jumped off the edge of the tower.

"Doesn't he get tired?" Ulrich asked. I knew what he meant. We walked with him all around town and that is a lot to say because the town is huge. He didn't even stop for the bathroom in all of the morning.

"Let's go," I said. We stood at the edge and dropped away. It was the same traveling through towers here. We came up to a tower. Korran was waiting for us at the entrance. He jerked his head for us to follow.

We walked out of the tower to see a new sector. This one was more illuminated and more flat. There weren't that many trees but there were a few scattered around with rocks. There were many isles around us that were connected by natural bridges of sand and rock. What mostly made this sector be the Isles was that it was at the same level as the digital sea. If the sea was an inch higher the sector would be entirely flooded.

Hornets flew our way. "Run," Odd said and we started running. This was all a war zone because there were these fishes that jumped out of the sea and threw lasers. Odd got to destroy one and Korran said that neither he nor anyone of his group had gotten to destroy one before. I guess I understand that. Those things are fast and they always return into the sea. And there are pretty much four per isle and that is a lot.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

We got to the first replika. We set the vehicles and William got linked into a tower what surprised me at first because I didn't think that was possible from a minor ship as the one he had and that ship seemed to still have enough energy left. The replika was not like the others Xana had made. This sector was like a cave. It was all a big net of tunnels. Angelo said it was the caves sector. I didn't know there was a sector like this in Eonor. He seemed to know it well.

I linked the vehicles into the tower too and then energized Aelita, William and I. Angelo and Hunter said they would stay back and keep an eye on things.

We were energized in a factory. I closed my eyes scanning for blue prints and in a second I had everything recorded into my mind. "Come on," I said. William and Aelita followed me. We ran through the corridors and passed doors. We got to a room where there were a few men. They were looking at us. Obviously possessed by Lexia or Xana.

"Energy field," Aelita called and attacked on of them. William charged. I took out my dagger. It didn't seem to be much but it was enough to beat whatever came close. I ran deeper into the room and passed a door and found this giant computer. I instantly started cutting cables and when I found the power source, bingo. I cut it and energized us back into the replika. I had modified the program of energizing so that when we come back we are fully aware of everything.

Angelo had this long blade in his hand and for a moment I felt this big power that made me want to run. There was too much energy in the room. "Angelo, we need to go," I told him. He hid his blade and behind the light of the blade I could see creatures in the dark like a cross between creepers and crabs. We got into the vehicles and sped out of the sector. We reached the digital sea and down we were out of the replika before it blew. I guess I had made a fatal damage to the replika.

"Success," I said when we were far from the replika.

Aelita sighed, "Well that was fast." She giggled.

"Where is the next replika?" Hunter asked from the Overbike.

"Just follow William. He has the coordinates," I replied as we drove through the internet. It was awkward that there were not sharks here. I was waiting for some to appear.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

We were in this area called the Caverns. Everything was dim here. There was only the glow of cracks on the floor that I guess led to the digital sea. We ran through the corridors. Some were wide and some were narrow. And there were creatures everywhere attacking us. Korran seemed to be good with those flying blades of him. Yumi had her fans that were just as effective. I had to get a close range attack what left me as defense.

Odd was shooting arrows but I was sure he would soon run out of them and Jeremy wasn't on the supercomputer to reload them.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I deflected a laser that was headed towards Yumi.

"Just a bit more until the edge of the sector," Korran said. We ran through another corridor before reaching light. It was very brilliant and the digital sea stood yellow under us. We were pretty high but if we fell it would be game over. I was shot and the pain was intense. Nothing like on Lyoko. Not even when Xana pulled his tricks could be compared to this.

"Argh," I flinched and fell.

"Ulrich," Yumi held me before I fell. Korran yelled the code and the transporter came to pick us up. A moment later we were in the digital sea and for once I was relieved. That was a war in there. I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

Ulrich was wiped out. He had his eyes closed and the electric static had faded from his chest. We were on the transporter. The net was glowing faintly in red. We passed the net fast. We were reaching the whole that led towards the Earth's net when I saw a replika going in. This one was smaller than the others.

"What is that?" I asked Korran. He looked at the replika.

"No, it can't be," Korran said. "It's the replika where Lexia's birth tower is. Then she is planning to go and attack Earth."

"We have to stop here," Odd said as we passed the replika and went into the darkness.

Korran shook his head. "The ship Angelo had made was broken when Lexia destroyed the world. She then started attacking us and left us only be in the Core area where the ship was but when she found out about its location she sent her troop to destroy it. The backup data was in a chip Angelo had made but the chip was at his house and it should be useless by now because of the radiation exposure," Korran said.

"We had the Skid," I said. "It was a big ship where we fought the replikas."

Korran sighed heavily. "There are just two reasons they make replikas. One, they gain power. Two, they hide their birth towers that way. But you can always identify the birth towers by their reduced size of the replika."

I sighed and looked down at Ulrich. He looked peaceful in the gloom. Suddenly I found myself asking if he was still alive.

I saw light at the end and when we were coming out I saw another replika coming in slowly into the tunnel. It was small and I identified it as Xana. Were they trading spaces? Or were they going to find each other in the tunnel?

* * *

**Okay, I didn't give too many descriptions about Eonor because I thought that maybe all of you could have your own ideas. I kind of had a bit of trouble with the areas and I thought that since it was another 'Lyoko' in another planet that maybe it could be different too. And I gave a hint on what will come next between Yumi and Ulrich. I was asked to make the UxY but it'll be complicated because Ulrich and Yumi are constantly fighting every time they are together even though they are in love. I will pull this somehow but any ideas are accepted. Plus I will add a surprise further on in the story. I'm trying to make it short and finish it before reaching thirty chapters so maybe I'll skip time as in skip a week or two once in a while.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A little something in this chapter. Read if you want to know. Something cruel but don't worry. He's one of my favorites so I won't do something that bad. A bit of YxU here too. Hey, some drama isn't that bad. Don't hate me though; you can never judge a book by its cover. Read on and review. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Oh, and added a POV of one of the aliens, small one, thought, I don't want to take the credit out of the Lyoko warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gone**

**Yumi's POV**

"Ulrich," I said when we arrived to the desert sector. "Ulrich, wake up," I shook him. He wouldn't wake up. What if some of his data stayed on Eonor? Would he ever wake up? Did some of his data break?

Lasers hit Ulrich's body and he was de-virtualized. I turned to see tarantulas coming along with some creatures that looked like sharks. "Larks," Korran hissed just when I was being de-virtualized.

I felt drained when I came out in the scanner room. Ulrich was on the floor in the scanner across from me. I stumbled towards him. I sat down next to him and held his head. "Ulrich?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. What if he didn't wake up? I brought his head up to my lap and sat there with him. I stroke his hair. He was still breathing. His heart was still beating. He was still alive. If his mind was elsewhere we could find it like last time. Even if now we had the entire net to look for but we could find him.

His eyes started moving. His hand reached up to his head. "Ugh," he opened his eyes and frowned in confusion at me. "Yumi?" he asked confused looking around the room.

I sighed in relief, "Hey Ulrich. Are you okay?" I was glad he was still thinking and was lucid.

"Yeah, just a headache, what happened?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "You just got shot on Eonor. Then you got de-virtualized on Lyoko. I followed you here to make sure you were okay."

He nodded. "In your lap?" I turned scarlet red feeling all the blood rush into my cheeks. He smiled, "Like it when you blush." He reached up to my cheek; I froze not knowing what to do. I combed his hair and just smiled at him.

* * *

**Odd's POV**

"Laser arrow," I said and started shooting arrows. Korran had turned invisible so I couldn't see where he was. Meiah was using fire. I could see her through the flames. I started running towards her. The ground breaking with the vines that now started sprouting, my claws were glowing.

I broke through the flames and saw Meiah I was about to enclose her when she disappeared into flames. There were flames everywhere around me. Soon I noticed that I had led myself into her trap. Whips came and went from every direction. The static that spread over my body were evidence of damage but by the feeling of it I could tell that the damage wasn't that effective. Then my arms got gripped by the whip. Fire rose through it making it ache. I thought you couldn't get burned in this cyber world but you could. I was yanked from the ground and sent flying.

I didn't realize were I was going until I heard Korran shout my name and saw one of his blades aiming at me. The blade came from above and I noticed the sector. It was too far from where I was. I felt the coldness of something in my back. I knew I was too late. But my last thought was the one that mostly took me back: _Lyoko will never let me die_.

* * *

**Korran's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The light rose up to the digital sky. Odd was gone. He wouldn't be able to come back. He was lost in the digital sea. I saw a big sphere, it opened and a red wall came straight towards me. I did not resist. I had left them lose someone. But how? Why hadn't I been in time?

I came into the scanner room. Yumi and Ulrich were there. They both looked at me. I slumped on the ground and said nothing. Silence was everything that was heard. Odd was gone. Gone because I wasn't fast enough to get to him. I should have been more careful. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

**William's POV**

We destroyed the second replika. This one was Xana's because it had the mountain sector. I returned towards Lyoko. We were silent. As soon as we got to sector five I parked my mini ship on his spot and came into the sector. I was instantly de-virtualized. I came to see everyone. Jeremy and Aelita were materialized with me. We sighed and stepped into the real world. Korran was slumped on the ground. Yumi had Ulrich's head on her lap.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably on Lyoko," Yumi replied looking up at him.

Jeremy frowned, "I didn't pick up his signal anywhere in Lyoko."

"Because he's not here," Korran said. He sighed and looked up at us, sorrow in his eyes. "He fell into the digital sea. I tried to save him but I was too late," he confessed. "I am sorry."

"What?" Ulrich stood up. "Are you saying?"

Korran nodded, "He's lost, I'm sorry. My blade didn't reach him on time."

"Odd, Odd can't be lost," Aelita said. "He can't be," she broke into tears. Jeremy pulled her into his arms.

"Meiah, she threw him off," Korran explained. "I tried, I really did but I just couldn't…" he trailed off.

For a moment I started looking for codes to the digital sea. I am aware that I could go into the digital sea without any problems. Maybe I could go but Igo. couldn't find the codes. I identified all the codes in my mind but it seems that there isn't a code for the digital sea. As if Xana wasn't under its control or if it had direct control and didn't need me for anything there.

"Is this true?" Angelo asked Korran as he crossed his arms. Korran nodded and stared at the floor unable to look up at us. I didn't know Odd that well. I had only spoken to him a few times so I couldn't feel that magnitude of sorrow that the others had but I did feel something because I knew he was one of the few friends I had here. I had to recover him from the digital sea. But how would I do that?

"Aelita," I said. "Maybe we can find something about the digital sea in your father's other lab," I suggested.

She nodded, "Good idea, I'll go with Jeremy and tell you if we find anything," Aelita took Jeremy's hand and they darted into the elevator. They disappeared behind the closing doors.

Ulrich stared at Korran as if he had murdered someone. "You," Ulrich said.

"He has no fault," I said to Ulrich his eyes darted towards me. "It would have been the same if any of us would be there. None of us could have that speed to save him. We will bring him back," I assured him. "Don't worry."

A phone rang. Korran scrambled to take out the phone. He answered, "Hello? Uh, yeah, tomorrow at eight, okay, got it. Thank you, see you then. Bye," he said and hung up. He held the phone up to Ulrich without looking at him. "Thank you for the phone. I already have work. I'm really sorry," he said lowly.

Ulrich took his phone and stumped his way to the elevator when it opened he scrambled in. Yumi followed him and the doors closed. I was left on the room with Hunter, Angelo and Korran.

"Did he really fall into the sea?" Hunter asked Korran.

Korran nodded at him. "I am sorry," he said and began speaking in another language that seemed Russian or something but I knew it was the language spoken in Xohan. They spoke for a while. Then Angelo turned to me.

He sighed before he spoke, "Let's go to the school. It's already late."

Korran sighed. "I am sorry," he said to me.

I shook my head. "I couldn't have done better than you. You tried your best. That counts, whatever, get ready for work tomorrow, where are you working at?"

"Twenty minute walk from here. Construction sight, near Leiah. I'll be working five days a week. Something I didn't have before," he said.

"Korran, we will be going back to the school, see you then. Take care," Angelo said and hit the button for the elevator. It opened and we filled in. Korran was left alone. He nodded and I said don't worry before the doors closed. We came to the surface and made a run towards the school.

We got to the school. There were students everywhere. From this point we split up. Hunter and Angelo went elsewhere I went to walk around.

I spotted Sissy alone sitting on a corner. Awkward that she wasn't with any of her friends in a time like this. They were always with her, especially Herb. I walked up to her with a smirk on my face, "Hey Sissy, what're you doing? Aren't those two geeks friends of your around?" I teased.

"Go find someone else to poke on, William," from the hoarseness of her voice I knew that she's been crying. Suddenly I felt curiosity.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with raising an eye brow. I sat down near her. She turned away and I could catch a glimpse at her red eyes.

"Please, William, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to be bugged now," she said after clearing her throat.

"I'm not here to bug you. Wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry. Go, you have friends to be with," she said. What she said caught my attention and made me think.

"What happened with Nicolas and Herb?" I asked.

"Oh, those are some rats," she blew up the cap. "Herb tried to forcefully kiss me last night and Nicolas didn't do anything," she said. "I called the friendship off, who cares about them anyway."

"Who will you be with then?" I asked and she flinched. Then I noticed that the rest of the school was against her. I understood she was alone now.

She looked down; a tear escaped from her and ran down her cheek. "I was going to a few girls to start speaking with them but they started speaking with sarcasm and asking for me to go bug somewhere else. They said that the school didn't need anyone like me," she said. Not something I did not know, though. She continued, "I know and have heard people say that to me but it wasn't until today that I actually realized how true it is." She looked up at me, "William, am I that bad of a person?"

I scratched my hair, "Well," I didn't want to lie to her but what could I say? I didn't want her to feel bad.

"Be honest, I can handle a bit more," she threw her arms up in surrender. Her expression belonged to a hopeless. She was obviously on her lowest state.

"You just thought of yourself like someone better than the rest," I finally said. "Not that you did anything to me but to others. I don't think you're that bad. Hey, being rebel is part of being a teen."

"I'm twelve," she added.

"I'm fourteen and was just like you, worse actually, you could say a juvenile delinquent. I stole from shops, learned lock picking. Vandalized my school too." Sissy raised her eyebrows and looked at me like if I had just grown an extra eye or something. "You are far better than I was," I finished with a smirk.

"Do you keep doing those things?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "For a strange reason I stopped and calmed myself down. You know, I kind of miss playing pranks. Got anyone you have grudges against?" I raised an eyebrow as I spoke.

An evil smile appeared across her face. "Herb," she said. "That dork has to pay for even thinking of kissing me."

"Didn't you ever realize he was in love with you?" I asked her. Sissy shook her head. I rolled my eyes, "Girls are blind."

She laughed. "Don't be like that. I've seen guys in the same situation," she replied.

I chuckled. "Really, who?" she asked.

Her smile faded and she looked down. "Ulrich Stern," she said lowly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I think I'm going up to my dorm. Thanks for your time, William," she stood up and walked away before I could even reply. I just waved even if she didn't turn to look at me. Geez, she really has a soft side after all.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

I couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Yumi stroke my hair as comfort. We were in my dorm. Well Odd's dorm too. Or so it was. Kiwi barked and jumped on my bed. I looked at him and rubbed his ear. What would I do with him? Odd was always the one who gave him everything. Food, bath, walks, everything. I just couldn't understand, why Odd? He was one of the strongest among us.

"Ulrich, I'm sure they will find him. _We_ will find him. Stop crying, please, you're going to make me cry too," she said. I wasn't even crying. I had only counted two tears. She was the one breaking down with waterfalls. She sniffed and I understood that she was the one who most needed comfort.

I sat up and kissed her, deeply. Only few times we had been able to do this and none of those like now. I parted after a few seconds. I looked at her in the eyes. She was still crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "You're right, we have to be strong," I said. "For Odd's sake we have to be strong and find him in the digital sea. Even if he's fragmented we'll be able to put him back together and bring him to Earth?"

"What will Jeremy do? Odd will be missing, you know," she pointed out.

I shook my head not knowing the answer, "Maybe call that he went on vacation. Maybe a clone of him, I don't know."

She nodded, "How can we help?"

"We go to sector five and access the interface. Aelita always gets good data from there. Maybe there's something," I suggested.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," I said. "We skip class and go to sector five, look for some time there and then come back for our other classes. If someone asks, we overslept."

"Who else will come?" she asked.

"Jeremy and Aelita are both worked up and I doubt it won't be awkward if William oversleeps too." Yumi nodded one last time.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

Jeremy was looking through the computer. Apparently he had found many useful things and lots of entries of my father's diary but he said that they were locked. He would decode them later he said. I had found little information about the digital sea and what it was.

"Jeremy, do you think this is pointless?" I asked hiding my sorrow behind my tone. I knew Lyoko well but I didn't know what led on the digital sea. I had only been there once and came back because dad saved me. Dad was the only one that could access the digital sea. I wonder what it could be. It's the greatest mystery for us. None of us have ever seen the digital sea as a sector, what if it was one? A new one? Or what if it had the same function as the recycle bin in a computer? Would Odd be lost?

"Uh, no, I have found many things. There are codes on red and purple, I'm guessing they are of Xana and Lexia," Jeremy said.

"Why Lexia?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

He stopped typing. "Lexia is older than Xana, I do not know for how many years but it seems like if they were codes of signals they sent. Maybe William can identify them," he suggested. "But we need to do further research. Did you find anything in the papers?"

"Bills and receipts of when he built the supercomputer, some were faded but I could read them and trace them over with my pen. They are clear now. Looks like the black market was where my father bought the most expensive things," I replied.

He nodded, "Anything else?"

"About the monsters," I responded. "The tarantulas aren't there, the skiphosoa is new and by the looks of it the sharks are too. The most creatures are from Lexia. There are over fifteen," I said. "Then are attacks, the progress of the supercomputer. The theory of birth towers is here too. I found information about something about the virus control. And what is this?" I picked up a sheet of paper with some new codes. These were written in blue and somehow I identified some of them. Scipio, sector five. And other codes, we used them to reconstruct Lyoko. I can't believe this. "These are codes _I_ use. My creativity on Lyoko, the reason I can do whatever I want. There are even the keys."

Jeremy stared at me and then came to look at the codes. There were others that were written in yellow that I did not recognize. Maybe Angelo knew about them. These codes could be the keys to Lyoko and Eonor. But why these colors?

"This can mean anything," Jeremy said. "Um, do you see anything about the digital sea? Anything labeled?" he asked me.

I started looking through some papers, "Don't see anything. Wait," I took out another paper, "Codes, these are orange," she said.

"What color is the digital sea?"

I shook my head. "Blue in the ice sector, orange in the forest and desert sector. You can't see it from the mountain sector. And sector five… I don't know," I replied. "Maybe we can try these out."

"What if they are errors of the system?" Jeremy made me think with that.

"Let me check," I went to the computer and searched through the interface and then started through the computer. I found a search program and decided to use it with the code. When I entered a new window appeared. It was all fragmented data. "Doesn't seem right."

"What are these about?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe codes that my father used when programing Lyoko," I said.

Jeremy frowned, "But aren't codes just there to turn programs on?"

"Seems like but… this can't be," I said looking at some data.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked looking at the screen and then his eyes grew wide when he took in the information. "Is this?" I nodded. He just stared at the screen in disbelief. Maybe our searching wasn't unsuccessful at all.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, sorry I just was taking too long to write this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. And don't hate me by this. A bit of drama isn't that bad. Odd has always been my favorite fighter. Please review if you can. I always wait for a few. To ease you a bit, I'll start the next chapter as soon as I upload this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I've finished this chapter and made sure most is explained. Sorry for the cliffhanger but last chapter was already too long. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to revise my plot line to organize the next few chapters well.**

**Yumiulrichlovers, thank you for your review. And yeah, some YxU and I will add another surprise later on. Don't worry, no cliffhangers on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Searching**

**William's POV**

I woke up today early for classes. I walked to the showers. Everyone would be there in half an hour. I always knew when to come in and no one would be here. It was before dawn. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. As soon as I walked out a few students rushed in. I chuckled lowly and walked back to my dorm. I got ready and picked up my backpack from the corner and walked out. It was still six but at least I could find something to do today.

The bell rang at the right hour and it was time for class. But when I walked into the room I found out that Yumi wasn't here. Probably sulking over Odd's lost. It's not that I'm not sad, because I _am_, but the fact that I don't know him well…

I'm still looking through the codes that are programed on my mind. Ever since that thing of the multi-agent system I've been experiencing different things that aren't normal. I can look through my mind for codes and identify them like if I had a library. But there were so many codes.

Last night I had barely slept looking through them all. There are even codes for enabling new weapons and upgrades. I even found the codes for the Kolosus but I had to activate a few towers. I had that code too. But all my codes were slightly different from Xana's. All of them were controlled by me instead of him and that made their appearance change. That is why all my monsters are white, silver and black, those are my colors. Xana has no color, so the monsters look as they do because that's how they are projected on Lyoko. That is another code, the illusion bubbles, I can even turn an area invisible with these codes.

A vision blurred my sight when I sat down. "Urgh," a headache accompanied it. Then I saw something. One of my creatures that still lurked around Lyoko… It was Yumi and Ulrich on sector five. What were they doing there? The vision was colorless. But then I saw a creature behind, a creeper. "No," I said and my creature attacked and destroyed the creeper. I was snapped out of my vision and looked around. No one had noticed. I had identified my creature as a manta.

I walked out of the room without another word. I had to get to the factory. At least from the interface I could reach them. I could use my same codes to help them out on Lyoko.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I heard a laser and started running. Ulrich did the same. We got to the elevator and stood there waiting for it but ready for any attack. We had none.

We arrived at the Celestial Dome. There was a creature near the interface. It was white and silver with a bit of black and I identified it as William's. What was it doing here? Ulrich stood on guard while I accessed the interface. I won't deny that this was something different and that I barely understood how this worked but apparently I could manipulate the programs even better. I started looking through the data trying to find anything about the digital sea. I found little data concerning on what was the digital sea. There were only a few data. The rest was fragmented and I was unable to process it. I was looking through some more data when a voice broke the silence and sent me jumping.

"What are you doing in Lyoko?" It was William's voice. He was on the Lab room by the sound of it.

"Looking for any sign of Odd," Ulrich replied not happy to hear William's voice. William had acted against us yesterday and didn't show any sign of hurt by Odd's fate.

"Listen, Lyoko is now more dangerous than ever," William said. "I am not joking. It is dangerous, especially where you are."

"We haven't seen any monsters," Ulrich replied.

"Because mine wiped them out before you had a chance to show up. You know what it is to have a vision about you on Lyoko and almost attacked by this creeper?"

That information took my attention. "What?" I asked him.

"Too late, Skiphosoa," William warned and effectively a jellyfish like creature started towards us. "My manta may help but I will send in my megatank to that part of the sector." The manta started to shoot at the Skiphosoa and sent a missile at it. The jellyfish creature only retreated a bit. "I'll bring you in," William said.

"Not yet," I said. "Keep the program ready but don't bring me in just yet. I'm close to find something," I started looking again through the data. I stopped when I saw something. A program was running this program was different from the others. This one ran a… It couldn't be. I think I might have misread. This was impossible.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

Jeremy was finished typing. This program would open a gate to the digital sea and convert the fragmented data into a new sector. What it would look like was still a mystery. We knew that with this program we could access the digital sea and not be affected by it. In fact it wasn't even the digital sea. It was more like a lost and found area. Things that were once in Lyoko but now aren't. Like a recovery sector. I think we might call it that way. Maybe not, it depends on what it may contain.

"Will Angelo and Hunter be okay at school?" I asked Jeremy.

"I gave them the tour yesterday. They know where to go and when to go. I explained every detail. Even how to flush the toilets and how the showers worked. I warned them that I would ditch school today," I said.

I sighed. "It will look wrong that both of us are absent, you know, everyone knows we're a couple and may have the wrong idea."

Jeremy blushed, "Uh, well we say that we over slept, maybe?"

I shook my head, "They maybe have already searched our rooms. And you were expected to be with them today."

"It's barely the first period," Jeremy said. "Just a few minutes more and then we will go back."

"I will head back right now," I said. "I want you over at the school no longer than fifteen minutes after I arrive. If not you know what will happen," I threatened. "We have been here since five in the morning," I added before walking out of the room and up the stairs. I then made my way to the school.

After fetching my backpack on my room I headed towards the classroom. "Sorry I'm late," I said when I walked in. "I over slept," I said and walked to my usual seat. The seat next to me was empty, Jeremy was supposed to sit here but of course I would probably have to wait for next period for him to arrive.

"And your friends too?" the teacher asked. Just then I noticed that Ulrich wasn't here and of course Odd was missing. We still hadn't called to school or anything. Could Ulrich still be hurt? I mean, _I_ _am_ hurt for what happened but does he feel it more than I do? He did spent more than just classes and friendship together. I know Ulrich had seen Odd like a brother for being roommates.

"Uh, I do not know," I said sincerely. "I didn't see any of them at my way here. I just woke up half an hour ago."

"And if you woke up why do you come late?" the teacher demanded.

I shrugged, "I'm not going to come in my pajamas to class. I'm not that out of my mind." Everyone laughed in the room. Somehow I couldn't feel proud of my joke. I knew that Odd would congratulate me for it. But Odd wasn't in the room and not because he had over slept.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV **

"I'll bring you in now," William said from the Lab room.

"Not yet," Yumi hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are sounding like Aelita, Yumi," I said.

"Yeah, well now I understand her," she replied still searching through the interface.

"Lightning," I called and zapped the Skiphosoa. I heard it screech.

"Ulrich, you are using too many life points on your lightning. I'll give you something but it will only be matter of time before it wears out. After it does you tell me and I'll bring you both in," William said. "Get ready."

"Okay…" I said unsure of what he was talking about. My blades disappeared and my old blade appeared. A long, silver blade that had a faint glow appeared on my right hand. It was modified. There was electricity running through it and I remembered the time when Xana took the shape of Franz Hopper. "William, how?"

"Codes, attack, you only have a few minutes," he informed. I started attacking the Skiphosoa. It was just matter of time until it was gone.

"I'll send over something," Yumi said and pushed something on the screen and then took a few steps back.

"Power gone," I called at William. Then I walked out of the scanner feeling drained. Yumi was beside me on the next scanner. We took a moment to recover before heading to the upper room.

When we got there William was analyzing the data Yumi had sent. "What is this?" he asked Yumi when we arrived.

"Odd's memory," Yumi replied. "It's a start. I found it all in three big fragments. That is all his memory. Just the DNA structure to go and some other data and we could have Odd back."

"Him or a clone?" I asked Yumi.

"Him," she assured. "I took Odd's memory, not a copy. The real data that holds that part of him."

I sighed. "Should we tell Jeremy?"

"Of course," she smiled. "But let's wait until lunch to tell him. Let's go to class."

* * *

**William's POV**

At Lunch we sat together. Lucky there was enough space on the small table for Hunter and Angelo. They were poking their food; they still hadn't taken a bite. Guess food is not the same in their planet. None of us had said a word about the expedition.

"Angelo, the food is going to eat you if you don't eat it first," Aelita said breaking the silence. Angelo stared wide eyed at his tray. Aelita chuckled, "It's an expression. Food's not going to eat you," she said.

"Well that's good to know," he picked up his fork full of food and plunged it into his mouth. He began to chew, and then swallowed. "Hmm, not bad," he said and started eating. Hunter started right after. Guess they weren't sure if it would be good or not.

"We went to sector five this morning," Yumi said.

Jeremy's fork fell on his plate. "We?"

"Ulrich and I," she said. "And then William came but he didn't come to Lyoko. He just worked on the Lab room. Um, we found something interesting."

"What could that be?" Aelita asked looking up a Yumi.

"Odd's memory," Yumi said and everyone froze.

"Complete?" Jeremy said after taking in the information. Yumi nodded. "Well Aelita and I found something too. It's a new sector, one that can't be accessed without the transporter. It's a part of the digital sea. It's a safe part where we can go and check out what there is. We called it the recovery sector though we don't exactly know what it looks like. We just know that most of the things that fall in the digital sea go to that sector. The problem is that the data that appears there is all fragmented. We would have to put it back together."

"Not to mention that we have to search for the right data first," Aelita said. "We were planning on going this afternoon."

"What if it's a trap?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "We found it on Franz's office. The other access to that area is by the interface in sector five. The problem is that Xana always attacks us there so we will go directly into the data bank."

"I'm not sure of this," I said.

"Scared?" Yumi taunted.

I shook my head, "Not scared but concerned."

"Anyway, if you don't want to come no one is pushing you," Jeremy said. "But we'll keep you for backup in case. I'll give you a call unless you change your mind and come over. We will do the expedition this afternoon by six." Everyone nodded.

"I'm curious to know about this area. Can I accompany you?" Angelo asked.

"Of course," Jeremy replied.

"Not sure either," Hunter complained. He looked at me as if concerned of what would happen.

"Sorry but I'm going," Angelo said. "With or without," he assured.

I stood up and walked out. I was headed to my dorm for a moment. I was walking up the stairs when I heard something from the upper floor where the girls dorms were. I decided to go up and see what was happening.

"What are you doing in here you freak?" Sissy's voice came into my hearing range. "Hey out."

I spotted her tugging Herb out of her room. "Hey Sissy," Herb complained.

"What were you doing in my closet? Creep, get out of here or I'll tell my father," she snapped.

"Something going on here?" I asked seriously as I walked up to them. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for a reply.

"This creep won't leave me alone," Sissy complained as she kept tugging at Herb who refused to move.

I sighed. "Herb, leave her alone," I said.

"Yeah? And what will you do?" he taunted. I needed no more excuse. I took Herb by his shoulder and threw him against the wall. His back slammed against the door opposite to sissy's.

"Go, away," I commanded. He stood up with his fists balled up and obviously it was evident he didn't know how to fight. He threw me a fist. I caught it and the next second I had him pinned against the wall. "Listen," I said, "If I catch you bothering Sissy one more time you will have a nice tour through town in an ambulance and trust me, I am not joking." I let go of him. As a coward he started running away. I turned to look at Sissy.

She blushed. "Thanks, William," she said.

"What was that that you said? About him being in your closet," I asked.

She sighed and walked into her room and started picking up clothes. I stood by the door and leaned against the door frame. She started talking, "I came into my room as I sometimes do during lunch and I feel this thing of being watched. You know, girls have six senses. Men have five and only use four and," she stopped when she saw my look. "Most of men," she corrected before continuing. "When I opened my closet I saw a perverted looking Herb in there. At first I didn't actually understood what was happening. Then I saw him well and understood that he was searching through my clothes and thank goodness you came, I thought he would, I don't know, do something," she said throwing her hands up. She threw some clothes into the closet. "I'll put this in order after classes."

"He has his hormones all messed up?" I questioned.

She stopped and looked at me. She nodded, "Seems so, should I tell my father?"

"Do you want to tell him?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not really, dad almost never does anything for me. He does protect me but he too expects to hear as less from me as possible. And I don't know what he might say if I tell him Herb had been looking around my room," she confessed.

"Well then?" I asked.

She finished and sat down on her bed. She sighed, "I really don't know," she said. "A few days ago he was one of my friends. I wake up today and everything is upside down."

"Was he ever your friend?" I questioned knowing what she would say.

"Well no," she said. "But still, one of the few people that would talk to me and not make fun. I guess I've been a spoilt brat then. Wish I could start all over since the first day that I stepped foot on this school," a tear escaped. "Um, William, could you please close the door after you go?"

I nodded, "Do you want me to go?"

"You're from Ulrich's group, I doubt you would want to spend time with me," she replied.

"Why not?" I said. "You aren't that cold blooded as they say. You seem nice… if you want to be nice that is." There was no other way of explaining it.

Sissy smiled. "Thanks William." She looked up at me and we kept talking until the bell rang and we had to go back to our classes. She wasn't that bad. She just needed to realize that she wasn't the center of the universe.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

We were on Lyoko. Korran was here with Angelo. William and Hunter were at the Lab room with Jeremy who had stayed back. Aelita and Yumi were just a few steps back.

"We're here Jeremy," I said. We were on the end of the ice sector.

"Okay," Jeremy said. "I'm typing the code. S-R-I-T-I-A. Hmm, seems like Franz wanted to be sure he remembered the codes he made."

The transporter arrived and took us all within it. We descended into the digital sea but stayed close to the surface while we traveled. The transporter took us fast through the digital sea before it submerged deeper into it and then an area came to view. This one was different from any of the others. You could call it Atlantis. The sky here was deep blue. The floor was different. There was a pattern of green lines making squares along the black floor. There were trees that rose up to the sky and rocks like the ones on the mountain sector that were suspended on the air. There was the rush of a waterfall but it was only water falling with no ice or rock to hold it, just a program of water.

"Creepy," Yumi said. "Looks like all the prototypes for Lyoko are here."

"Effectively," Aelita agreed. "These look like things father did but are here. Look at tower," Aelita said pointing at a cylinder that stood tall further away. It wasn't silver. It was black with blue lines making the same patterns that were on the ground. "Maybe this one has a terminal to search for."

"I don't know Aelita," Jeremy said. "William wants to go in and check it out. I'm sending him over right now."

"You think you can send him directly?" I asked.

"Actually he put his own coordinates and, what's this? Oh no," Jeremy said.

"What?" we all said together waiting for his reply.

"William programmed his virtualization and will fall just about you over the digital sea," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Nut head," I heard Hunter say.

"William," Jeremy said and his voice faded.

I looked up at the sky and then saw a break. William came down holding his blade firmly in front of him as he concentrated. He descended and landed in front of us.

"Are you crazy?" Aelita was the first one to speak. "You could have died."

"You would have probably just found me here," William replied. "We have to get out of here, though."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because," William said. "This is where Xana usually took me to hang out," he confessed.

I frowned. "How do you know?" It was Yumi who spoke.

"Because," he paused. "I don't know. I just remember some things and others are just a big blur for me to even remember. This was my training area. All that you see here is actually part of Lyoko but Xana's favorite place. Look, this is where Xana experiments for his new monsters. There is something you have to know. There is a Kolosus guarding this area."

"Then we have to act fast," Aelita beamed. "Is there a terminal in the tower?" William nodded and Aelita started running towards it.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

I got to the tower and walked in. To my surprise it was pretty much the same as the others in the inside. The floor was the same and so were the walls. I started looking through the interface and searching. I activated the tower and Jeremy took over.

"Alright," Jeremy said. "I've accessed it. I'll let you know if there is something wrong." I sighed and sat down waiting for him to tell me to come back. This was all too much in so little time. I needed a break from all of this. I was used to being on Lyoko but the fact that so much has passed in the last week makes me want to close myself up in my dorm and stay there for a day or two. And then continue looking for Odd's fragments through Lyoko.

"This will take some time. Stay on guard," Jeremy said.

I nodded, "I will," I said but instead I just sat back and waited. I just wanted to relax while he works. Maybe I can't rest on the real world but Lyoko has always been a good place to feel peace. At least you do when an AI isn't attacking.

* * *

**Liked it? Next chapter will be up soon. I just have to update my other story before I can update this one. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to update my other story before starting this one. Have to keep the good balance to both of them. Hope you enjoy reading. Something interesting in this chapter. Read on and review if you can. I am eager for new reviewers.**

**Thanks yumiulrichlovers. I know you love UxY I'll have a chapter about that pretty soon. Just waiting for all the search for Odd settle down a bit to put that up.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Digital Sky**

**Jeremy's POV**

A week has passed since Odd fell into the digital sea and we still hadn't gotten him back. I had made a copy of Odd despite the fact that Lexia was near and with the codes William had given me I was able to make a firewall to prevent Xana from taking over but Lexia could easily blow through it so I had to use the codes that were on violet to do something against her.

We hadn't found much about Odd on the recovery area. We had his DNA structure and his memory but without his virtual DNA we couldn't do anything to bring him back.

"What is so important about his virtual DNA?" Ulrich asked.

"Without that, Odd will be able to come back to Earth but won't be able to go back to Lyoko. And even if we have that Odd wouldn't be complete," Aelita explained.

"Not only that but we will not be able to devirtualize him if he is nowhere in Lyoko, I mean, we only have his data. Where is the body in Lyoko? We wouldn't be able to materialize it. The most we could do is a polymorphic specter and you know it will fade if the supercomputer is turned off," I added. I was looking at them. We were in the Lab room but I wasn't doing anything on the screen. Angelo had gone on patrol with Hunter, Korran was out at work and Leiah was still on the Nurse's house.

I sighed heavily. William wasn't here either. He was a big help but he said there was nothing else he could help us with. It was extremely useful that he had the codes of Xana but I knew that Xana would start making knew codes for new programs he would design.

The elevator started. Maybe Korran came early or William probably. For a moment we were all silent. Odd's copy was here too but he was just sitting by the elevator with his eyes closed. He barely made a joke. He spoke like Odd and acted more of the time like him but without the humor.

The door parted and we startled when we saw who was behind the door. Leiah smiled, "Hey guys, I know Korran is working but is Hunter and Angelo here?" She had her son on her arms. He was warped up in a blanket.

"They are in Eonor," Yumi replied.

She nodded and looked at Odd, "They told me he was lost in the Digital Sea." Odd opened his eyes and looked up at Leiah, he shrugged like if she was speaking about _him_. "You recovered anything?"

"Much, but we still need to find his body. But we can't find it anywhere?" I replied holding my head between my hands. I had tried everything.

"What if it's not in the recovery area?" she asked. She already knew a lot because Korran kept her well informed.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sure," Yumi said, "Like when Ulrich lost his body."

I remembered, "I can use his human DNA to track him down," I said and turned to the computer. I started typing. The last time I had used this program I had used Ulrich's DNA now I had to change it to Odd's just like I did with the Replikas. The program started running. The scan would take a while.

Aelita frowned, "Jeremy, I need to go to Lyoko." She said. "Maybe I can feel him. You know, every being in Lyoko makes possessions. I could feel Xana's clearly because of how developed he was but if I concentrate I am sure I can feel him.

"I want to go with you," Leiah said taking a step closer.

"But Leiah, what about your child?" Yumi asked her.

"Here," Leiah gave Xohan to Yumi. "I already fed him so he shouldn't wake up until about two to three hours. That should be enough time to go to Eo, I mean Lyoko." She walked over to Aelita and dragged her to the elevator. "We'll wait the virtualization process."

"Okay?" I said unsure as the elevator closed. "They should be okay," I said and turned to the screen. I made sure they were on the scanners when I programed the virtualization. They would arrive in the desert sector. "Virtualization," I said and hit a key.

* * *

**Aelita's POV**

We are here, Jeremy," I said as I touched the ground.

"Sorry for the last time we met. I know I was too hard on you but we thought you were some warriors that were intruding here. That you were pad people," she confessed. "That until we came to Earth and found out that you were really good people," she added.

I nodded, "I accept your apology and I would like to say the same. I should have asked."

She shrugged, "We wouldn't have listened," she said anyway. I smiled at her and we started running towards some rocks. I jumped and landed on one. I sat cross legged and started meditating feeling all of the impulses there were on Lyoko. "So what do you do?" Leiah interrupted.

"Feeling possessions, that way I can track down any being. I need silence for a few minutes," I replied without opening my eyes.

"Right, sorry," she said. I concentrated on my other senses and the ones given me for being the princess of Lyoko. I knew perfectly what Lyoko way and how it worked. I felt the life within it. All the impulses it had. Every single beat of its heart. Everything was all connected and I could read that connection.

Somewhere in Lyoko I felt Odd's moving body but I couldn't read where the place was. It wasn't in the mountain area, neither he was on the forest, or sector five, and definitely not on the ice sector or the recovery area. I could still feel him. Somewhere, but he was too far away like to be in this area.

"Found him," Jeremy said. "He's very close to you, Aelita."

"That's impossible because I feel him far away," I said and opened my eyes to see Leiah sitting on the floor playing with her blades.

"He appears there," Jeremy insisted.

I shook my head and looked up at the sky, "That's impossible," I said. "Wait," I looked at Leiah and then back up, "Leiah what's that?"

Leiah looked up and squinted her eyes to see. "I, I think it's…"

* * *

**William's** **POV**

I was on the campus. It was getting annoying now. Where ever I went Sissy wasn't further than twenty feet away. I was on the library and she was there. I was on the cafeteria and she was there. I was headed to my dorm and she peeked over the corners.

I turned a corner and waited. As I predicted Sissy walked slowly and stiffened when she saw me looking at her. "Oh, William, um, I was just passing by," she said trying to sound casual and she totally failed on her try. There was nowhere to go through here.

"More like stalking me," I corrected her resting my foot against the wall.

"Sorry," she looked down. "Um, I just… Never mind, see you around."

"I didn't tell you to go," I said. She stopped and looked at me. "What are you afraid of?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest. This was the least populated area on all the school and right now there was no one here.

She took a shaky breath, "It's just that I have no one else to be with and I thought that maybe you would like some company since I saw you alone and…"

"Who said that? What? I can't be by myself without anyone near me?" I asked cutting her midsentence. She looked down, obviously hurt. I looked up at the clouds. "Sorry, it's just not my best day," I said.

She nodded, "It's okay, not like I could say any different."

I sighed, "Come on," I jerked my head for her to follow me into the woods. We started walking through a path. I already knew this whole forest by heart. "So you are afraid that Herb will come and pounce on you at any moment," it wasn't a question.

She looked at me shocked but obviously that was it. "Well, yeah, I have no one else to protect me and after what I saw at the dorms…"

"You thought you could use me as body guard," I finished her sentence.

"No," she said quickly, "I thought that maybe I could spend some time with someone that doesn't think I'm whore," she said and flinched at the last word.

I stopped and sat down at the foot of a tree. Sissy sat down next to me. "Are you really that desperate?"

She closed her eyes, "I regret everything I did to anyone in the past. I should have been nicer," she said. If Milly and Tamiya get to tape record this they would be stars of the Kadic's Newspaper.

"Cheer up, Ulrich's group considers you as a friend, you know," I said.

She looked at me wide eyes, "Really?"

I shrugged, "You aren't that bad. They know about how you really are and even though your faults they have gotten to the conclusion that…" I trailed off before continuing.

"That I can't change who I am," she completed the sentence and that was exactly what I was about to say.

"No," I said quickly, lying as I said.

"Don't try to cover the sky with one hand, William. I know everyone sees me like dog kibble after passing through the system." I saw a tear escape her eye. I quickly was in front of her.

"Hey, no, really," I said wiping the tear away from her face for her. "Please, you really are a good person."

"Stop lying," she ordered looking at me in the eyes. "I know you think like the rest, and I don't blame you."

I shook my head, "What if I say I don't? And what if I really mean it?" I said. She looked at me in the eyes like if I had hit the right spot.

"I would say that you are the most crazy person I've ever met," she said. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "You really aren't that bad," I said and I closed some space between us. She pushed me away as she blushed.

"Err, William, I don't think I should. Uh, we should…" she trailed off.

I stroke her hair making her blush violently. "What if we do?"

She pulled back, "I, I don't know," she said with a sigh. "William, I'm not good enough for you. You can pick on another girl, one that is not as bad as me."

"Who said I wanted anyone else," I said and for some reason I felt this jolt of electricity that settled down on my stomach like butterflies and I instantly recognized the feeling. It ran through me like fire but all I could feel was the strong feeling of wanting to comfort her. Then I realized with whom I was speaking to. It was Sissy Delmas, daughter of the principal, and for some odd reason I didn't care. "Give me an opportunity," I pleaded. "I promise I won't fail you," I said. She just blushed more violently as if it were ever possible. I closed the gap between our lips not even waiting for her reply.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV**

We were on Lyoko. Yumi, Aelita and Leiah were here too. Jeremy had stayed back with Xohan. I was surprised he knew how to hold a baby and he said that he has a few cousins. We were on the desert sector.

"Jeremy, where is the access?" Aelita asked him.

"Let's see. I'm looking through the data base," he said. "Huh, weird, there is nothing about this area. Um, I found an access. Uh, oh, well looks like the access is on the tower right on your south.

"Jeremy, there are no towers south," Aelita said as the vehicles appeared.

"I was talking about the tower Odd created," Jeremy informed. "Only way to that area is that tower." We all nodded. I got on the Overbike, Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing. Leiah looked at the Overboard and got on it.

She sighed, "How does this work?"

"You'll get the hang of it," I assured her.

"Uh, okay?" we started towards the tower that wasn't so far. Leiah was better on the Overboard than when I first used it.

We left the last chink of the desert area and we went down to the tower. We went straight down through the tower and I was glad it didn't led into the digital sea. We arrived at another tower. This one was just the same as any other. We dismounted our vehicles there.

"Who can ride on that thing?" Leiah asked us as she got off of it.

"Odd," I replied. She just nodded in response. I was the first one out of the tower and cringed when I saw the area. All of the area was composed by narrow paths and right below us sat the desert area with the digital sea under it. We were probably on what? Sky area?

"Jeremy, I'm sending visuals," Aelita said as she surveyed the whole area that seemed endless. It was like a net of vines, the same ones that connected all the towers together. I just couldn't believe it. Some of the vines glowed red for a split second every few minutes or seconds.

Yumi walked around me despite the lack of space. I was stiff as she did that. I certainly didn't want to fall. "I do not believe Odd did this," Yumi doubtfully.

"Impossible, it's just Odd's body in there," Jeremy replied. I heard some fast typing. "Odd should be a bit further from you. Head north," Jeremy ordered. We started to move. Yumi and the rest were fast but I was staying back.

"Ulrich," Yumi hissed at me when she saw I wasn't fast enough.

I looked up at her, "You know my problem," I said.

"Doesn't matter, Jeremy would have you out on Earth before you were half was to the ground," Yumi assured me but I still wasn't so sure.

Jeremy's voice came, "She's right Ulrich. I already have your virtualization process along with the rest just in case."

I nodded now a tiny bit more sure of myself and advanced at the pace of a normal walk. I still wouldn't risk running. Yumi rolled her eyes and ran towards Leiah and Aelita that were further ahead. Aelita started flying with her wings. Wish I had a pair of those.

"Not to high Aelita, don't reach the digital sky," Jeremy warned.

"Why?" Aelita questioned.

"Let's say it has the same effect as the digital sea," he responded at her doubt. Perfect, just what we needed.

"What is what keeps Lyoko so bright? There is no sun in here," Yumi asked.

"Two things," Aelita said. "One is the gloom of sector five and another is the digital sea, that is why there isn't much light on the ice sector or the forest sector. The forest sector is, after all, the highest on Lyoko." Yumi nodded.

I heard a hiss and took out my blades. Leiah must have heard it too because he had withdrawn her blades as well. "He's close," Leiah warned.

"Jeremy," I said.

"Behind you," Jeremy said. I turned and deflected an arrow but who I saw couldn't be Odd but it was. Though he was slightly changed. He had a big spike on each shoulder blade and he had silver stripes added on the sides of his stomach that seemed to have stretched a round his back.

He hissed and lunged himself at me. I knew I couldn't devirtualize him just yet so I pushed him back and he fell rolling with the impact. I noticed he had three smaller spikes along his back just on his spine. What had happened to him? He stood up. Leiah materialized in front of me, or virtualized but it was the same thing right now. She put her blades away and started fist fighting with Odd.

"Jeremy," Aelita warned.

"On it," Jeremy said. "Lure him into a tower," he commanded. We started pushing him. He would shoot an arrow every once in a while but we were close and long range attacks weren't that effective when you were fighting against two people that had fast reflexes. But I have to say that Odd really was powerful on fist fighting. He had thrown us back. I almost fell into the desert sector.

"Odd," Yumi called at him like a mother reprimanding a child. She took out one of her fans and waved it with force. A big gust of wind threw Odd off of his feet. Aelita created a rock just when he was landing that served as pillow and left him unconscious.

Jeremy laughed, "Nice going guys. Um, I can transfer his memory and everything into him from there. Just need to deactivate the copy of Odd first."

"Hey," we heard the copy say from the Lab room.

"Sorry," Jeremy said. The tower in front of us turned green. "Transferring," he informed. Then after a few seconds he said, "Okay, he should be up in a few."

I sighed and sat next to Odd's neutral body. "Good to have you back," I said. I waited a few moments and then Odd opened his eyes. He squinted and then looked at me.

"Ulrich? What happened? Huh?" he looked at his arm. He now had silver stripes on it. He looked at his shoulder blades, they had the spikes still. "I, I remember having fallen into the digital sea."

I nodded, "You did, we rescued your memory and DNA but your body was still here," I explained. He looked at the others that were sitting next to us.

He let out a goofy grin. "Sorry guys, there was nothing I could do." He looked around and frowned, "Where am I? Uh, we?" he asked.

"This area seems to be new," Aelita explained. "Glad to have you back Odd," she pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, your copy was starting to get annoying," I added.

Odd pulled away, "Copy? Were you actually going to replace me?" We all laughed before Jeremy devitualized us."

* * *

**I just couldn't let Odd dead for so much time. He's my favorite warrior so I wasn't going to have him killed. And yes, I like the idea of William X Sissy. I just thought that since both of them had somewhat the same personality they would get along good like a couple and that would let some space for Yumi and Ulrich on a relationship as well. That was my big surprise though there is more to it than what the eye may see. Thanks for reading. I'd be happy for new reviews. Hope to have next chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update in the week I forgot to say that I'm assisting to camp and I will be going this week too. I won't be able to update until next week. It took me a big effort to make this chapter. Sorry if it seems like a fill-in chapter, I've been sick for a few days now but I hope to get better and be able to concentrate on the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Answers**

**Odd's POV**

It was strange coming back to school after a week. I noticed everyone had moved on. For the first time I had no clue of what was happening on Math class. Usually I would at least understand at least the basic part of each problem. It seems like everyone had let me behind. Even Jeremy was speaking about this new area called recovery area.

"Odd what about that new area you made?" Ulrich asked me at lunch.

"I don't know. Maybe we should call it after the creator," I replied to him with a smile.

"Not a chance," Yumi cut in. "I doubt the area would want to be called after you."

Aelita giggled. "I wonder if the foot of the towers have the same smell as his feet," I heard her mumble towards Jeremy. I clearly heard it. Jeremy gulped down his food as he held the laugh.

"I heard that," I said. Everyone laughed. William sat next to Sissy and started speaking to her. I frowned, "Hey, what's William doing speaking to Sissy. Everyone looked at them and then back to the table.

"I don't know," Ulrich said.

"Do you think they might be going out together?" Aelita asked.

Yumi shook her head, "I know William, he wouldn't go out with Sissy, and she is not his type."

"And Sissy may have no brain but she knows how William is," Ulrich replied.

"And how exactly _is_ William?" Hunter asked sitting down next to me. Angelo sat across. The table was full now.

Ulrich didn't reply. "Okay since when do we gossip?" Yumi asked breaking the silence.

"Your right," Jeremy said. "I am almost done with the Skid."

"Do you mean we'll have our Ship back?" I beamed. I am ecstatic to go to a replika. I've been waiting to see my Lyoko self again in the real world.

"Well it's not that easy. You know, last time we lost the Skid and didn't have backup data because it was too much to store in disks," Jeremy said. "I didn't even have time to plan out a recovery program on Lyoko."

"Isn't teleportation possible on the virtual world?" Angelo asked Jeremy.

Jeremy thought for a moment. "There is but back then I had only managed to duplicate, make copies about a same thing."

"Then why didn't you make a copy of the Skid?" Hunter inquired.

"Because it's too much data to duplicate with just one program, I would need to activate more than ten towers to make that," Jeremy replied. He looked up from his food. "The Skid wasn't a normal Ship. Franz designed it especially for traveling through the net. Until now I could manage a shield for the vehicles but we won't be able to use them again to travel."

Aelita frowned with concern, "Why not?"

"Because," Jeremy explained, "I had to sacrifice one of the shields to distribute it along all the vehicles. I have to build that shield again from scratch for the new Skid. At least I have the notes and that has made work easier."

"You haven't asked me for help," Aelita mentioned.

He sighed with a slow nod. "The reason is because I wanted to do something on my own. I wanted to surprise you all and not be some useless member of the group."

"You're not useless. If it weren't for you I'd still be lost," I reminded him. He smiled at me widely.

"I would still be in Lyoko if you hadn't gone to the factory that day and started up the supercomputer," Aelita added kissing his cheek. That made him blush violently.

"Maybe I'd still be without friends," Yumi said with a small smile.

"Maybe we'd still be on Eonor, trapped and under Lexia's rules," Hunter said picking up a piece of chicken.

"We would still be lost, and your world too," Angelo smirked.

"So you are important for the group," Ulrich said. "What I want to know I is what William is doing sitting with Sissy Delmas alone? Does he even know what Sissy did to us when we first discovered Lyoko?"

"Don't think so," Yumi glanced back at them and then looked down to the table.

* * *

**William's POV**

I was sitting with Sissy on the cafeteria. I could sense people behind me staring and I knew they were going to start a gossip about me and Sissy. So what if I liked her? She was cute and now that she lost her _friends_ she seems more mature. To my surprise she spends less time walking around looking like a model and more time at the library reading her notes and studying. She said that she now understands a bit more about math. I've been helping her out on those classes even if those aren't my strength but to my surprise I could calculate faster than before. It was as if I had a computer on my mind. Maybe it's the Xana thing.

We walked out to the campus after a few minutes and then we went to our classes. As always boring. I had an easy test on history and a quiz in Math.

After classes I met up with Sissy at the dorms. We were on her room, not doing anything bad, just talking. We laughed, not too hard, and kissed, but apart from that nothing. She was sweet. We could be talking and nothing would interrupt our little bubble.

My phone rang. I took it out to see a message that said Lexia. Damn this AI.

I looked up at Sissy, "Um, I have to go," I said lowly.

She frowned with concern and hurt like if I was leaving her forever. "Why?"

"I have something to do," I stood up and picked my jacket and slipped it on.

"Can I go with you?" she inquired.

I shook my head, "Sorry, you can't, I'll be back later."

"You aren't going to sell drugs, are you?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"What? No, I just have to do something with some friends. I'll be back," I opened the door.

"Playing a prank?" she asked.

"To Herb," I lied.

She smiled, "Go for him," she said and I closed the door and walked out of the dorms. I went to the sewers and took my skateboard and started down to path towards the factory.

I got there just in time to see Jeremy hustling me to get to the scanners. He was alone. He typed something and came with me. We went down to the Scanners and took our positions. A few seconds later the process started and we were virtualized in Lyoko.

We were in the mountain sector. Jeremy was next to me in his elfish style. I was told that before he looked more like a street fighter. Wonder how he looked. We started running towards the north. I followed him with my blade on my hand. I still didn't know how to hide it. I am aware that I could under Xana's control but not now. I couldn't find a code to activate it.

After a few minutes of walking Jeremy started speaking. "Lexia is attacking. She is guarding a tower and we can't deactivate her because of Meiah." I had met Meiah before but under Lexia's command. I knew she wasn't conscious of what she was doing but I knew she felt trapped. That made me angry but I knew nothing about how to get her back. Lexia had different codes from Xana. I had no start to get her back.

We got to the war Zone. There was a tight barrier of those monsters that I think they were called crawlers. They were attacking. I called a few creatures for help and started helping the others.

After a few minutes of fighting I decided to make my shot. "Life sprint," I whispered and made my way towards the tower. I was in front of it now. Meiah, was in the field fighting. I walked through the tower and walked to the middle. I ascended to the second floor and entered my code.

WILLIAM, CODE, LYOKO

I sighed. The tower had been deactivated. I jumped down and walked out of the tower. The fight was still going on. Meiah was now looking my way with fire in her eyes that seemed to want to kill me. I smiled at her. I swung my sword as fast as I could. The cut was enough to kill a few of the monsters but enough to have an advantage over Lexia. Then I heard the buzzing sound of hornets. I smiled and called a few for myself. This was going to be a good fight.

After a few minutes we had all the monsters dead and Meiah looking at us infuriated and attacking with her whip. It had caught fire. After a few minutes we got to beat her and she had no other option but to retreat.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

It seemed as a dream. William could deactivate towers just like Aelita which meant that we were double covered. Meiah had gone back to wherever Lexia wanted her. We were now alone in Lyoko.

"This is the first time we beat Lexia that easy," Angelo said.

"I agree," Hunter turned and looked at the tower. "So there are two who can deactivate them?"

"Seems so," Ulrich said. "What do we do now?"

"Do you want to stay here in Lyoko or do you prefer to get devirtualized?" I asked him.

"I have things to do," William said. I knew that thing had something to do with Sissy.

Yumi stepped up, "Okay, can you tell us what is going on between you and Sissy?"

"None of your business," he said and raised his hand with his sword up. His own hornets shot at him and he pixelized.

"Think he loves her?" Ulrich suggested.

"Maybe, but that's none of our business," I said and started walking. "Let's check around Lyoko. We too have to check the Core in case of an attack.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

This was odd. I knew William would do something like this. It was late at night. We were walking home but I decided to drop out at the dorms. The rest were already on theirs. I walked to William's and knocked on the door. He opened and was surprised to see me there.

"Yumi," he said, he was obviously not expecting me to drop around here.

I walked in without waiting for an invitation. I knew it looked wrong and it was against rules but I wanted answers. William looked out and both ways and closed the door.

He sat on the bed. "What brings you here?" he asked, I would call that way "innocently".

"I just wanted answers," I assured. "If you can provide me with some."

"About Sissy," he nodded waiting for my reply. I nodded. He sighed. "She lost her friends. She's not the same whore of the school. She has been doing better and until now I'm her only friend."

"Do you know what are you doing?" I asked him looking at his eyes.

He nodded. "I am perfectly concerned on where I am standing. What is your problem with me being with Sissy? Are you jealous now that you don't have two boys fighting over you? Hey, I don't know how but I fell in love with her. Are you going to go against it?" I was pulled back by his accusation.

"No," I said lowly but careful with my speed. I wasn't jealous but my tone could make him have the wrong idea of what I thought. "It's just that one day you are with us and the next you are alone and all of a sudden we see you with Sissy. Since when?"

"A few days ago," I said. "Um, I will tell you something but you can't tell anyone." I nodded waiting for him to continue. "The other day I found Herb on Sissy's room. He was in her closet looking through her private clothing." Ew, what a pervert. "I kicked him out. Ever since then Sissy has been following me and then we started hanging out and now we are in love. I love her. I will protect her. From anything," he assured me.

I nodded. "Then I guess that is all I need to know. Just make sure you don't tell her our secret. Last time she knew she freaked out and called the police and the principal to the factory and almost blew our work," I made sure he understood my words. I opened the door and headed home. It was late but I would just tell my parents I was studying late.

* * *

**Leiah's POV**

I was just putting Xohan on his crib when the nurse walked in. "Leiah, I need to talk to you," she said. I turned with a smile. She was nice. One of the nicest and bravest persons I had ever met.

"What is that about?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and sat down. "Well, Leiah, I can't have you here for much longer. You see, my husband isn't all that thrilled with me having you here. I tried to convince him and he will give you a few more days." The smile in my face melted. I was concerned of what she was tealking about. "I believe you are already recovered from birth."

I looked down at my stomach, it still wasn't flat enough, "I'm still fat," I told her.

She nodded, "Don't worry, I have begun to speak with the principal about my proposition."

"How did he react?" I asked searching for a hint of hope in her expression.

"Honey, he is giving it thought. He asked about the daycare and I told him I was a volunteer. He said that it wasn't safe for babies to be around sick children. He was right about that but then I made another proposition," her tone was encouraging and hope began to build up in me again.

"What was it?" I asked thrilled about what she would sat next.

"Hire another nurse. An assistant, he said he would think about it."

I nodded. "Korran is working hard for our child. He goes to work nearly every day."

The nurse smiled. "I know he does. Did he find an apartment?"

I nodded. "He found one but it's only for one person. He said that it's bigger than the house we had back in Xohan but that he would feel better if I go to this boarding school instead. He said it would be hard to feed us and maintain the whole house by himself."

"Maybe if he shaved he would pass as a ninth grader," she suggested with a smile.

I looked at her horror struck. "That hair in his face grows with him. It won't get longer. And that his honor. The honor of all the people of third kind, all the men at least, women did not have that. Just their claws."

She nodded. "Okay, then, you will be assisting the school by next week if everything goes okay and as planned." I nodded. She turned and was ready to leave.

"Hey," I said when she was at the door. "Thanks for your help. I appreciate a lot what you have done for me and my child."

She smiled widely, "You're welcome. I am happy to help, good-night," she closed the door with a smile. I sighed and looked at my child. Xohan looked so peaceful sleeping. He wasn't human but neither was he alien. He had been born on Earth. Korran's mother would have been proud. Mine too but she died after my birth so I never got to know her. Still I knew she was proud of me.

I was walking in the air now. My feet didn't touch the ground. It was a gift that was given to me from my parents. It was the mutation us from first class had. Everyone was different in their own way but I was just like my mother. I could fight against gravity to stay on air for as long as I pleased. I wonder if Xohan had anything. And if he did I hope he gets something useful and that he can control with ease. I know of some people that had to be put in isolation because of their ability until they learned to control it. I wonder if humans can do the same. I had never know of humans that can do these stuff.

After a while I went to sleep. I was happy but I still felt as if Korran needed to be by my side. He was probably on the factory. I just wish he could be with me every night like before. It was comforting to have him. He made me feel safe. Now I felt cold and exposed in this room. Only the blankets were here, to keep me company. I hope everything turns out okay and that we find a way to defeat Lexia. I don't want another planet in destruction because of a stupid virus.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good but I couldn't concentrate that much. Having a runny nose isn't that comforting when you are writing a chapter. Please let me know what you think about my story so far. I am eager to know how I am doing and if you think I could better in something then tell me and I will work on it. Criticism is always accepted when it's for improving a story.**

**P.S. The OC are part of the story so I will include one of their POV every now and then. I already have a few surprises for the future.**


End file.
